The Blue Lightning
by Destery The Ice Alchemist
Summary: Haylie use to have just a normal life. Now it's her destiny to follow the Lightnings and stop anyone from finding out about their exsistence of being shape-shifters. Does she have the power to face what's coming? What could she do? What would you do?...
1. Chapter 1: A New Awakening

_**Haylie**__ –_ I walked along the pathway under an umbrella with water in my shoes and my best friend, Chris, right next to me babbling on about his lame action figures, like usual. "Chris, can't you find a better hobby? Action figures are better for Elementary school on a sun-shining day in a park, not in Middle School while it's pouring rain as we try to get to class! Seriously, action figures are lame."

Chris stopped and looked at me as if I gave him the worst insult of his life. To him, it probably was. "I spent my life, money, and time collecting them, Haylie! You can't even have the decency to be nice about it! Maybe even be proud of me? We've been best friends since preschool, need I remind you?" He questioned.

"Chris, I'm only trying to give a piece of advise, you know?" I gave him a warm smile and jabbed him in the arm gently. "We're best friends for life and you know that, but now we have to get to class. You know I hate the rain." My smile instantly vanished as I slowly looked towards the dark and cloudy sky.

Chris looked up with me, "Haylie, rain can't hurt you."

"It's not the rain that I'm afraid of Chris," I explained. "Though I hate being wet, I'm more worried about the. . ." thunder roared loudly. _Right on cue, _I thought as I screeched and ran under the roof of the entrance to the Science Laboratory. ". . . thunder and lightning," I whispered hoarsely.

Chris shook his head. "Come on, Hails. It's not going to get you," he said, almost teasing. "Come here. We'll get to class, safe and sound. I promise," he said with a calm, charming smile and simple gesture with his hand.

"Uh, no thanks! I'm very fond of lightning and umbrellas, you know?" I said quickly crossing my arms and shivering.

His hazel eyes narrowed behind water stained glasses. He sighed, "Look, if we stay out here any longer Ms. Penskey won't accept a tardy, even if it's a rainy day. The bell already rang, like, five minutes ago."

"Just go without me, I'll follow along under each classroom roof to get to my locker. I want my jacket, I'm _freezing_," I shivered. "I'll be okay and I'll deal with Ms. Penskey, it'd be easier if you run and back me up," I notified with a reassuring nod.

Chris stared at me as another round of thunder rumbled. He looked toward the sky letting a few water drops hit his already damp brown hair and said, "Alright, will do, just be careful. That lightning's getting awfully close. Don't go near any metal poles or trees, got it?"

I stared at him and nodded. "I will look out," I said. He gave me one last caring look before he trotted off towards our classroom. I was an idiot not to go with Chris, but I wanted my jacket, I was freezing. I started walking under each roof, trying to stay as dry as possible when a flash from behind startled me. With only a two second pass, thunder roared and I stumbled onto my knees. _Could it really be that close? _I wondered. I closed my eyes tightly after hearing the frightening noise that turned into the strangest noise, like a dog growling. I looked up and turned to find a proud looking large black wolf standing on the roof above the Advanced Drama Room across from the Science Lab, two classrooms back.

The wolf's large golden eyes just stared at me, and I stared back at it, completely mesmerized. It lifted its paw which was marked with a oddly shaped white spot. I stepped out into the middle of the hall without a care of the water pelting my face, I wanted a closer look at the little white spot. How could it be possible to have a perfectly shaped mark like that? The mark of a lightning bolt? It was the most odd mark I've ever seen, when there was no other mark on the wolf except that one spot. The mark shimmered and everything just seemed to stop in my world. For a split second, I felt peace, silence, and so many emotions I did not even know existed. The black wolf remained there, looking calmly at me. It was unlike anything I had ever seen before. The rain droplets were frozen and I was standing in space. I folded my legs as if I were to be kneeling, but I was still in the middle of a starry night. A beautiful sight I've only seen on computer programing. The wolf stared at me with the eyes of a human. Lightning flashed again, viewing the wolf for what it truly was, for what _he _truly was. I could not believe this. The wolf's eyes looked stern, he bared his fangs and dropped his paw sharply and his head shot towards the sky. _What the hell am I doing! _

I blinked and I was out of my peaceful world. The starry night of space and the frozen droplets were gone. The rain was now pounding harshly against my skin like a bunch of push pins were pricking at my skin. The wolf remained, but something was wrong, its head shifted back and forth as if searching for something. Something was coming! _What's happening? What should I do? _What could I do? My mind was telling me to run, but my legs were frozen stiff!_ What's happening to me? _I wanted to scream for help. I let out a horrid scream before I were to notice that my clock had already stopped ticking. _Ba-Boom! Ah!_

A bright light flashed and went straight to my right eye. Dark blue, turquoise, blue-green, baby blue, sky blue, aquamarine, Caribbean blue, many other versions of blue, and white. These were the colors I saw before life began leave me and light began to consume me. A voice came out of the light rang through my ears, calm and gentle, but strong and radiant. "Do not leave this world Haylie. You're time has not ended, find your time. Come back to me. Come back for me, I have long waited for you. We need you. Come on Haylie." The voice called when the light got more and more distant when darkness began to take over. "That is it. Follow my voice, Haylie. Follow my whispers to you. You are brilliant. You _can _do this," the determined voice said to me. The light had vanished from me. Was I dead?

A sigh echoed in my head. I looked around in the darkness. "Hello?" I called. Hoping for an answer. I could not feel or see anything in my right eye, my left eye seemed to be going through flashbacks from my past before the voice spoke out from the darkness again, it began to surround me, saying "You are not a sister. . . yet you hold the same mark. I question, how is this true? Is this what my father has brought me to? Maybe you _are _needed among us. You are not an enemy of mine, but a friend to become. I will see you again. . . Haylie, the Blue Lightning. Mark, the Black Lightning recognizes you." While all of the words fluttered around me, so did my past experiences, my family and friends, my enemies, and rivals I've fought in the past. There was a warm touch on my cheek over my right eye where I could still see nothing. Something was different. I knew I was still alive though. . .


	2. Chapter 2: A Sign

_**Mark**_ – My father was leading me somewhere, I was certain of it. Though it had been long since he had passed away, I knew he had given me a sign of where to go to help our family. I chased the blue lightning as it went from place to place. The blue lightning never strikes more than once in any area near, that is why I was certain my father was sending me a sign. I finally jumped to a stop on the building of a school. I looked into the hallways to find a girl standing alone and soaking wet from the rain.

My tail swished back and forth and my ears perked up. _What the hell does she think she's doing?_ I thought to myself. The thunder roared behind me and I remained still to watch the girl cower in fear.

_Go, run, get out of here!_ I panicked, knowing she would only hear my growling.

She looked toward me, I looked back. Her eyes were gentle and a brilliant color of a soft ocean blue color. My mark shimmered. I looked down at my paw and thought for a second. I lifted my paw and then regained my focus on the girl. She slowly moved towards the center of the hall, getting drenched by the rain while she staring at my mark to figuring out the shape of the lightning bolt. My eyes widened, was this what my father was bringing me to?

That moment was broken when I felt a shock in my veins. I felt spacey, the world around us froze. I was confused. _What does it mean? _I wondered. The starry skies would show, yet it was only daytime, or raining but a minute ago. My expression remained still to study the girls actions, I saw the same world right through her eyes. It couldn't be. _She _couldn't be. _Could she be?_ I would ask myself.

Another shock bounced in my bones. My calming mood became a panicky mood. I dropped my paw and looked to the sky immediately, despite the pain I felt as each rain droplet pierced my eyes. Thunder roared again. The blue lightning was going to strike again and I needed to follow it for the sake of my family; it was my duty. I searched about where the lightning might strike next, but it wasn't until it caught me off guard striking right in front of me hitting the girl.

_Oh no_, I whimpered silently to myself. I instantly jumped off the building, flipping, and transforming into my human form. Handsome to most, a thirteen year old tall boy with jet black hair my side bangs over my right eye and my golden eyes focused on the girl who lie there, on the floor, completely broken down by the forces of the blue lightning. I stared at the girl, thinking I should just leave but my eye took notice to the bloody mark left on her right eye from the lightning.

"That's impossible," I whispered low to myself. I walked over and kneeled by her side to take a closer look. What I saw from a distance appeared to be true; she had a perfectly shaped, blooded lightning bolt mark over her right eye.

"It's true." This time I spoke up. I let my hand drop beside her cheek carefully. My mark, now black on my human hand, matched the mark scarred over her right eye perfectly. My mark shimmered, and the scarlet mark over her eye turned to a perfect shade of dark blue. She was not dead, and I restored her life with a new one. I stared at her, her beauty keeping my glance. I stroked her cheek gently.

"You are not a sister. . . yet you hold the same mark," I spoke gently but proud, choosing my words carefully. "I question, how is this true? Is this what my father has brought me to? Maybe _you_ are needed among us. You are not an enemy of mine, but a friend to become." I continued stroking her cheek gently as a wave of her experiences washed over me. "I will see you again. . . Haylie, the Blue Lightning," I stood up and with a formal bow, I added a simple "Mark, the Black Lightning recognizes you." I then rose from my bow and ran off into the storming day.


	3. Chapter 3: A Terrible Mistake

_**Nira**__ – _Serenity and I crouched beside the door listening to the radio for the latest news.

_"Three years of lightning and thunder and many homes and buildings destroyed because of it. The towns people are saying 'Enough!' I agree! Scientists are constantly looking for the reason why lightning as managed t-. . ." Crash! _That was the sound ofmillions of pieces from a broken radio fall to the floor. Not good.

"You're not going to feel any better by breaking our only radio, Brother," Mark said low and coldly.

"Do not give me your smart mouth right now, Black Lightning! You we're suppose to follow the blue lightning wherever it was to strike! Not recognize another person with a scarlet mark over their eye!" Stark snapped.

"What was I suppose to do? Just let her die?" he snapped back.

"Exactly! You could have left! None of this would have happened! But because of _you, _someone just like us is causing terror and destruction all over the city."

"Well, maybe we could find her! Train her in our ways!" Mark was fighting strong, yet, I was not convinced. Stark was right, he was the leader of our family. What he says goes.

"She is not a sister!" Stark stated angrily.

"But she is not an enemy!" he shouted back.

"I will not train her!"

"Then I will!" Mark growled this time.

"Enough!" Pause. ". . . She will _not_ come near us."

"Father would've approved," he said in a low, cold and unkind voice. More silence.

Serenity backed away from the closed door with a disappointed look on her face. "Quite harsh of him to bring up Father, do you two not agree?" Her gentle British accent rang through my head as my younger sister with golden hair and gentle violet eyes looked from me to my brother Marcol with black and white streaked hair.

"I agree, but. . ." Marcol began.

". . . but nothing." I interrupted. I glared at Marcol. He stared back with his brown eyes full of fire. My lightning bolt mark felt heavy on my chest. My glare dropped. "Mark had no right to do that." Looks at Serenity.

She looked away from my blue eyes and stated, "Maybe it would not be such a bad thing if we trained her though."

"Serenity, you are still a bit too young to understand, honey. You are only twelve." I spoke calmly to her.

She looked at me with sad, yet powerful eyes, "I am not too young! I have the right to know exactly what is going on here and I have a huge clue on what we are debating on!"

I sat on the couch next to Marcol and stared at her. The doorknob jiggled and we all looked to the door. Stark walked out with Mark following. Stark pointed at the red mark on his forehead. "We all have these marks because we are family. . ." he began as Serenity touched the side of her neck where her mark was and Marcol grabbed his shoulder tightly where his mark was. They both watched him frowning while I watched him strongly.

". . . and I say we will not train her," he finished.

I knew he would not let Mark get the best of him, I thought to myself.

Mark barked fiercely though in human form, "But you said. . .!"

Stark held up his hand to Mark, "I said _you _shall train her in our ways, but no one else has to. She is now your responsibility. Do you understand me, Mark?

My eyes widened. What? I thought to myself, shouting inside my head.

Mark glared at him angrily and nearly growled, "Yes, Brother." He stared at Stark.

"That will do," he replied. He turned to us with his back turned towards Mark. "You will find her and bring her here, Mark. Go, now!" he commanded with his strong voice showing leadership.

Mark snapped his teeth at him and bared his fangs, turning into a wolf and then out the open window. I stood up and stand right beside Stark as his second in command. I looked up at him. "Should I follow him, Red Lightning?"

He stared at the window, "No, Sister. He must do this on his own. He found the girl," his voice spoke more gentle now.

I stared out the window as well, "There is something that changed inside him that he has not told us?"

"Possibly. . . He is still our brother though, Yellow Lightning." I felt his hand being placed gently on my shoulder. He was right, and I must listen to my older brother.


	4. Chapter 4: Memories Remembered

_**Haylie**__ –_ I think I've been getting out of control, but who cares? So what, I got townspeople angry at me. It's not like they can stand against what I can do, and I won't stop at any costs to destroy them if anyone gets in my way. It's not like they're family to me after all. _Family_, the word rang through my head. I remember my mother and father, and my best friend I've known since preschool, Chris. It's been years since I've seen them, years since I've changed.

I walked down the dark, muddy alleyway where people and cars passed by during the day. It was the midnight hour, so, no one will be around. I continued slowly down the dark alley when I felt the shimmer of my mark. That's odd, it hasn't ever shimmered since. . .

"You know, wandering in dark alleys during the night could not be more of a pain than anything else in this miserable world, if I do say so myself." came a familiar voice.

I jumped and turned looking cautiously down the alley. That voice. . . it interrupted my thoughts but not because of just any old reason, I could have sworn I heard that voice somewhere.

"Up here, Blue Lightning," came the voice again.

I looked up at the top of the building almost frightened then gave a threatening look. "Who are you?" I demanded.

"Of course, you do not remember me." A sixteen year old boy with jet black hair and memorable golden eyes jumped off the building and landed silently in front of me.

"What do you mean remember?" I questioned and stood back a little.

"I mean, three years ago? That day you got. . ."

". . . This." I had touched below my eye gently which held a remarkable blue lightning bolt scar.

"Yes, you do remember your past then?" the boy questioned.

"Of course I do. I'm Haylie Anderson! How could I not remember my own past?" I snapped.

"You do know you have been causing destruction. Have you not yet noticed?" He stepped towards me.

I instantly jumped back. "Yes, I have noticed. I have made destruction not with meaning but for need to protect myself. People have gotten into my way lately."

"You do these things on purpose?" he remained still.

"No, of course not!" I snapped again.

"Okay, just making sure, Ma'am." he bowed formally and held out his right hand. I was then shocked. "Mark Calvador Black Lightning, at your service," he said teasingly.

"Quite a mouthful, is it not? Is that two last names or what?" I stated sarcastically.

He rose gradually, "Two middle names," he stated. "I suppose you can put it to be that way. You do not have to mention the 'Black' in my name, I just happen to own the title of Black Lightning," he smiled proudly.

I stared at him, "Do I know you from somewhere?"

"Possibly, you do very well remember three years ago when you got this mark you saw a large black wolf with black fur, golden eyes, and a white lightning bolt marked on his right paw, like so." He once again held his hand to out me except it was black. It shimmered, and I felt the shimmer of my scar over my eye again.

My eyes widened in surprise. "You were that wolf? But. . . your hand. . . the mark it's not white right now."

He smiled a cocky smile, "Indeed. Whenever I turn into a wolf my black fur contrasts with the black mark and makes it white. A bit complex. You will understand sometime. The White Lightning, my brother, deals with the same thing. His white fur contrasts with the white mark and makes it black."

"There are more people like you?"

"Indeed, Blue Lightning," he smiled and took another step towards me.

"Blue Lightning?" I tried backing up but I was cornered between Mark and the wall.

"It is your pronounced title. You own it from the perfectly shaped lightning bolt over your right eye." He took another step towards me and now we were face to face.

I was completely calm, despite his distance from me I have never felt this way, especially around a stranger. He wasn't a complete stranger though. . . I heard his words before. I remembered, he was the voice that regained my life. He saved me, the least I can do is listen to him. I nodded to him. "What is it you came to me for?"

He smiled, "I need to take you under my wing, so to speak. You need to be trained in our ways, you can do things that I can do along with my family. I need you to come with me and follow under my lead and stay with my family until your training is complete." He held his hand out gesturing me carefully. "May I?"

May he what?I thought. "Um, yes?"

He took my hand and in a flash I was on the back of a wolf. The wolf looked at me with Mark's same golden eyes, that is Mark! "Mark?" I questioned to be sure.

_I need to talk to you through your mind. Count this as your first lesson. Try to talk to me through your mind, _his calm voice spoke through my head.

Talk through my mind? "How do I do that?" I thought aloud.

_Simple, just think and do not speak. _The wolf showed a wolfy grin then looked forward with ears straight up; he was waiting.

_Think and don't speak? _I thought back. I thought I was nearly speaking aloud!

_Excellent, I can hear your thoughts. Well done. _The wolf looked back, _You might want to hang on to my fur a bit tightly now._

_ Okay. _I gripped on tightly and Mark started moving forward with each step he got faster. I felt like I was flying! Riding on the back of the wolf is the most amazing experience ever! I smiled to myself.

It was as if he read my own thoughts, _If you think this is cool, wait until you have officially learned how to redirect blue lightning._

Redirecting blue _what_? The thought screamed in my head. I had a feeling that this training thing would be frightening, and that feeling was correct.


	5. Chapter 5: So Much For Warm Welcomings

_**Haylie – **_Wow, I just rode on the back of a wolf! It's like one of those dreams that seems nearly impossible, yet they seem so real! Did I say it was impossible? I meant it was improbable. Meaning, _it actually happened!_

"You look like you enjoyed yourself," Mark said, now transformed back into his human form with a cocky grin.

"Well, yeah! It's the most fun I've ever had in _such _a long time!" I laughed at myself because they way I sounded made me sound like a moron, but I didn't honestly care.

He half smiled as we came out of the woods to find ourselves facing a dark, yet _fancy _house, "Well, you must meet the rest of my family," he said giving a small eye roll.

Right, the other humans that can turn into huge wolves.

It was as if he read my mind, "We're shape-shifters, humans that can turn into wolves of larger size than the average wolf. You, too, have the gift that must be awakened."

"That will be even better than riding on a gigantic wolf!" I smiled huge.

He gave me the sort of sarcastic look and raised one of his eyebrows.

". . . and I mean that in a very caring way! If you know what I mean, right?" I laughed rather stupidly. Great save, I know. Sarcasm intended; meaning that was the _worst _save ever.

He smirked, "Alright. So, come with me." He walked up onto the porch and opened the door with me trailing behind him.

"Hello? Anyone here?" He said while searching about the dark house.

I slowly came in behind him.

A black figure stood cross-armed and flipped on a light switch. "Mark, it is _way _past curfew!"

"I am sorry, Nira," he stated sarcastically giving another eye roll, this time more noticeable.

A girl around the age of twelve walked out of the hall, stood beside Nira and grabbed her hand. She yawned and rubbed her eye sleepily, "What is going on?" She said with a lovely British accent.

Nira looked at her and she softened up to the girl. "I am sorry, Serenity. We did not mean to wake you." She then glared at Mark. Mark just stood there with a dark look on his face. Nira's gaze went from him to me, keeping her glare.

I looked behind me and then ahead backing up a little. "Uh-um. I didn't mean to just. . . um. . . interrupt anything," I said nervously.

"You did not. . . unfortunately." Nira sneered.

"Be nice!" Mark growled. "You are a girl, you should be good at that," he stated sarcastically.

"Do not smart-talk me, Mister!" Nira snapped.

"You are not our mother." Mark fought back.

"So?" She snapped again

"So, quit acting like one!" Mark snarled.

"Just shut your mouth!"

"Right after you shut yours!"

Serenity ran over to me and clung to my arm, now looking sad.

Nira was now standing on her toes, trying to look big and bad. Mark did the same.

"I will slam your whole head into the wall if you do not shut it!" Nira stated loudly.

"I will break your head into a million pieces!"

"Will both of you just shut up! You're frightening this girl!" I knelt beside Serenity feeling scared. Maybe it was a mistake to interrupt _two _shape-shifters in the middle of their argument?

Nira stepped towards me and Mark grabbed her arm and she just stood there and glared at me looking envious.

Serenity looked up at me with her gentle violet eyes. She walked in front of me and bowed before me. "Serenity the Purple Lightning recognizes Haylie the Blue Lightning." She rose from her bow, smiled at me, and giggled.

I smiled, "Um, what does that mean?"

"Whenever a Lightning recognizes another Lightning it is a welcoming that brings each of us greater strength!" She smiled boldly.

"Serenity, you should not have re-" Nira began.

"I know what I can do, Sister," she interrupted.

Mark jumped in, "Let her learn and do what she desires." He gave a low growl and a dark look to Nira.

She glared and stormed off to a room, opened the door and slammed it shut. I jumped up from my kneel and grimaced.

Serenity frowned and Mark kept his glare on the door.

So much for a warm welcoming from all. I only got one.


	6. Chapter 6: Guest or Prisoner?

_**Haylie –**_ I sighed, "It's obvious I'm not welcome here." I looked away with doubt.

"They'll just have to get use to someone who's not a part of this family being around and they can growl all they want." Came Mark's kind save. I was still not convinced.

"I sure hope they get use to me."

Serenity's perky attitude filled my ears, "Don't worry about Nira and Stark; they're always stern." She smiled kindly.

I smiled back. I heard a door open. A boy about the age of 14 rubbed his eyes, "What's goin' on?"

"You should meet Haylie, the Blue Lightning," Mark stated with confidence.

The boy stopped rubbing his eyes for a moment to take a glance at me. He stared with a dazed look in his eyes. "My name's Marcol, the White Lightning. Nice to meet you, Haylie."

I smiled. I really did start to feel welcome here, but there is one more person. . . the door Nira walked into opened interrupting my inner thoughts. Serenity and Marcol looked worried and took a few steps back. Mark froze and stared at the one who opened the door. It wasn't Nira.

"So, I see it you've found our newest guest now did we, Brother?" The 17 year old looking boy with the red mark on his face focused on me with an unkind look. Nira stepped up beside him.

Mark's expression lowered to a glare, "Yes. _I _did." He looked at Nira. "Of course you went and told on your master," he stated sarcastically.

Nira sneered, "He is not my master he is the leader and my brother!" She glared back

Mark looked back at Stark glaring.

It became silent.

"Mark, you know I do not like it when you smart talk me. . . My mind is listening loud and clear," Stark broke the silence. I gathered they must have been communicating in their heads.

Mark growled low, "Do not be so rude, Stark!" He instantly snapped.

Stark's gaze remained on me and his eyes narrowed, "Pleased to meet your acquaintance, Haylie. I am Stark, the Red Lightning. The leader of this pack. Everything I say or do will affect this pack, and my decisions are only made by me. If something were to happen to me, Nira would take in my place and everyone is to follow her. As for you, you do the same but are nothing to me until you can show you can fix what you have done. As you can see I do not trust outsiders. If you even think of ignoring any one of us, you will be gone." His voice got harsh with every word he spat at me. "Understood?"

I looked from him to Nira, remaining silently behind him, to Mark, who stood quiet with a threatening look on his face.  
"You have not answered me, Peasant!" Stark's voice was completely harsh and directed toward me. Mark growled loudly and glared looking about ready to launch himself at Stark.

I glared at Stark, "Understood, Red Lightning."

He sneered, "That will do." He turned back towards Nira. "You should get some rest, Sister. It is late." Stark walked past her and ironically shut his door quietly without temper.

Nira stood there for a second without moving then looked up to glare at Mark

Mark stood silently and glaring at Nira in anger.

Serenity looked back and forth between them with her gentle eyes while Marcol held onto her tightly with a sad look on his face.

Nira turned away to go to her room and then stopped turning her head to the side, "She will not stand a chance. She will not manage one day of training. What happened to you, Mark?" Her expression became emotionless. "You need to fix this. You know the dangers we face." She walked into her room and shut the door.

Mark glared and bared his teeth showing fangs.

"Mark are you okay?" I said a bit worried.

Mark's expression softened and he closed his mouth. He sighed and looked towards me, "I'm fine, Blue Lightning. You should get some rest yourself."

Serenity jumped in a little shaken but cheery, "She can share a room with me. I told you that bunk bed would come in handy some day." She gave a small scared smile.

Mark smiled softly at her, "Indeed you did, Sister. She will stay with you if you are alright."

Serenity came out of Marcol's arms and grabbed my hand, "This way. Follow me." She giggled. I followed her without hesitation with a calm smile on my face. We disappeared into the room down the hall.

Mark stared into the dark hall and sighed.

Marcol broke silence, "There's something about her."

Mark looked at Marcol, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you are different around her. Almost calm instead of tense." He stared at Mark.

Mark looked at him in curiosity. His eyes narrowed, "Maybe because she is not like most people I have met. She's not like most girls." He looked towards the hall once again.

Marcol kept his gaze on his brother. "Nira is wrong." It wasn't a question.

"She is definitely wrong about her. It is not likely that she was given these powers for a waste. I have confidence in her." He smiled.

Marcol gave a smirk, "I see."

Mark looked at him, "What do you mean?"

He just stared calmly with a smirk on his face.

Mark's eyes narrowed and he looked away, "My mind has not yet thought hard about the possibility."

"Have you thought about it?" Marcol asked.

Mark smiled small and nodded, "Of course."


	7. Chapter 7: A New Feeling

_**Haylie –**_ For the first time in a while, I was actually sleeping in a real bed. So comfortable, so soft, and oh so peaceful. Complete bliss. I ended up sleeping in until Serenity started poking me. Talk about silent alarm.

"Please do not die, Blue Lightning," she said sounding worried.

I blinked my eyes open, laughed a little, and stretched. "I was just sleeping, Serenity."

She sighed in relief, "I know but it is already 2:46 in the afternoon. I thought you were dead."

I gasped and shot up. "I really slept in that late?"

Serenity jumped back in surprise. "Should I have woken you earlier?"

I relaxed. "No, no. I'm just surprised."

She blinked and then smiled. "Well, come get some breakfast. . . er. . . lunch-fest," she giggled.

I laughed a little. "All right, I'll be right there," I announced.

Serenity smiled and skipped her way out of the room shutting the door behind her.

My smile slowly faded and I looked around Serenity's violet room. "I really am feeling greatful for all this," I thought aloud, "but. . . do I really deserve this?" I sat on the edge of the bed deep in thought.

The door opened, "I thought you would never wake up," came Mark's gentle voice. He stood in the doorway and smiled small. "How are you feeling?"

"I was just thinking; this is all so nice, but I don't deserve it. I understand why Stark and Nira don't like me. I'm not suppose to be here." I looked down in sadness. I didn't want to leave, but it was all too true.

Mark was instantly by my side and he sat on the bed. "Do not listen to them," he demanded. "They have not been the same since our father died. No one has been the same."

"They're still right," I looked away.

He grabbed my arm firmly but caring causing me to look his way. "They aren't right," he said gently, staring into my eyes.

I remained silent and couldn't manage to take my gaze away from his.

He blinked and looked away, letting go of my arm.

"You used a contraction," I blurted breaking the silence between us. _Idiot! _I thought.

He looked at me as if I'd gone mad. "Hmm?" he questioned.

"Uh-um. . ." I laughed, "You usually say words separated like do not instead of don't or are not instead of aren't. Do you get what I'm saying?"

He smiled, "Yeah, I get it. It's an old family habit, but habits can be broken; especially when others influence you." He met my eyes once again keeping a sharp hold of my gaze.

God, his eyes are amazing. An amazing shade of gold and brilliantly clear. His gaze became almost questioning when he tilted his head to the side slightly.

He blinked and smiled at me, "Come, I'm sure 'lunch-fest' is ready." He said using Serenity's made up word with a small laugh.

I laughed a little.

He rose and smiled once more at me then walked out of the room.

I got up quickly wearing the same thing I was wearing yesterday and walked out the door and I approached the kitchen.

Marcol ran up to me, "Haaaaaaaylie!" he skidded to a stop and bowed formally. "Marcol the White Lightning recognizes Haylie the Blue Lightning." He rose from his bow and stated, "I forgot to recognize you yesterday. I was so tired."

"That's fine," I said smiling reassuringly.

"You feeling powerful?" he questioned.

"I guess more powerful than yesterday, that's for sure. I had a good night's rest and recognized by two Lightnings," I smiled.

"Actually three Lightnings," Mark declared leaning against the refrigerator.

I looked at him. "Three?" I tilted my head.

He nodded, "You would not be here if I did not recognize you."

"You. . . saved me?" I stared at him.

"Well I. . ." He nodded, "I guess so." he rubbed the back of his neck. "Restored your life to a new one."

My look softened into a small smile, "Thank you, Mark."

He smiled softly, "You are welcome."

I nodded, "Well, I am feeling powerful either way."

"Good, you need to start training today," Mark said sounding determined.

I sighed, "Right, or else I'm gone." No pressure or anything.


	8. Chapter 8: Remarkable

_**Haylie**_ - "Oh my god, Marcol! Your cooking is amazing!" I exclaimed with bacon bits and grease around my mouth. I wiped my mouth and took a big gulp of orange juice; fresh squeezed.

He blushed, "Father did say I had my mother's talent when it came to cooking."

Serenity blabbered with her mouth full Pecan Pancakes, "Father said, 'Marcol is the best chief in out whole family!' I think he is too!" She swallowed.

Nira walked in, "Now what have I told you about eating and talking at the same time, Serenity?" She tapped her foot looking annoyed.

Serenity let out a small giggle and blushed. "Sorry, Sissy."  
Nira smiled and kissed her head. She looked up at me and stared at me as Serenity kept eating, Mark was in the kitchen, and Marcol sank in his chair, watching us.

I stared back at her, "Um, hi, Nira."

Nira flinched a little. She turned away with a cold look which soon faded. She sighed. "Hello. . . Good luck with training today, Blue Lightning."

Marcol's eyes widened.

She looked back at me with a blank expression. I stared at her not being able to hold my own shock.

She walked to the door. "I'm going to find, Red!" she called. She opened the door and closed it quietly.

Marcol tried to begin eating but he just dropped the eggs on his fork leaving his mouth gapping.

I couldn't hold my mouth either. Was she serious? I heard _no _sarcasm in her words!

"That is different," Mark broke the silence. "Hmm."

"You think!" Marcol exclaimed.

Serenity got excited and she squealed, "Nira's being nice!"

Marcol stared at Serenity. "You used a contraction! Why'd you use a contraction?" Marcol was freaking out by now.

Serenity covered her mouth.

Mark laughed, "Calm down, Marcol. Serenity, you didn't do anything wrong, and Marcol?"

Serenity uncovered her mouth staring down at her food.

Marcol stared at him, "W-what?"

"You used a contraction too," he smirked.

Marcol raised one of his eyebrows, "But why?"

Mark looked at me with a small smile.

I shrugged and smiled nervously. "I guess I'm the influence here."

"Well, beside the point it's not like Nira to just _be nice_!" Marcol said puzzled.

Mark looked out the window.

I tilted my head, "Mark?"

He looked at me, "Yes, Blue Lightning?"

"Um. . ." I didn't know what to say. "N-nothing. Nothing." I smiled.

He nodded.

Marcol seemed unconscious for a while because of how quiet he was and then suddenly sprang to life, "Anyone want to help me bake?" he smiled sweetly.

Serenity gasped in excitement and shot up taking her plate into the kitchen. "I'm ready!" she called from the kitchen.

Marcol ran in after her taking his plate with him.

"Try not to burn the house down!" Mark teased.

"We won't!" they called back simultaneously.

I got up taking my plate into the kitchen and walked back out looking into a mirror. I touched under my eye where my mark was held. My mark. . . my Mark. I blushed. _Oh shut up self!_

"Remarkable." Mark stood beside me.

"H-huh?" I stuttered still blushing.

"Your mark?" His hand rose by my eye and I flinched, like the idiot I was. He eased his hand and dropped it by his side. "It's unlike anything I've ever seen." He smiled.

My blush disappeared. "That's good right?"

He nodded, "Of course."

I smiled. "So, um, training?"

Mark looked at me, "Are you ready?"

I nodded, "Yes."


	9. Chapter 9: Promises and Habits

_**Stark –**_ I kneeled in the middle of the forest hearing nothing but silence. I have not spoken with my father since he passed away. The day he told me to take care of my family. "Father, you must tell me. Why have you brought this girl to us? She cannot possibly be the Blue Lightning. You did not give her our power. Did you? Help me, Father. Please speak to me!" I begged. The wind blew through my brown hair. No response. I closed my eyes in shame.

Nira's presence approached and I rose keeping my back to her. "You do not have to be by my side at all times, Sister."

Nira froze and looked down. "I-I know, R-Red Light-Lightning. I-I jus-. . ."

"Stop stuttering." I commanded softly.

She huffed. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to be sure you were all right. . . and wanted to talk to you about the Blue Lightning. What if that girl is the solution to our problems?" She looked up at me.

The thought rang through my head. _If she is. . . ah hell. . . _I glared at the thought. "That girl is not one of us!" I exclaimed.

Nira jumped and looked down in sorrow.

I turned to look at her. My expression softened. Sighing, I walked over to my younger sister wrapping my arms around her tight pulling her into a tight hug. I closed my eyes; I remember the promise I made to my father. I swore to him I would never let anything come between me and my family. I will never turn my back on them. Especially not Nira. I will not let anything bad happen to my sister. She is one of the reasons I live. We have always been close since we were little kids. Always and forever. I will never let her go; not ever.

"I am sorry, Sister," I said apologetically.

She looked up at me and smiled. "It is alright, my brother."

I stared down at her. I nodded.

She smiled up at me showing brilliant teeth and kissed my cheek. "I love you, Stark."

I sighed then smiled. "All right. I love you too." I nodded again.

I enjoyed being a brother to her. I did not ever want the distance between us to become even more distant. I love hearing the sound of her heart beating when I hold her. Just like the day I held her in my arms when she first began to walk. Her little heart beats pound one after the other at least two each second.

My expression went blank and I sighed. I kissed her head then broke our hug. "I must go. I will be home for dinner."

She grabbed my arm. "Please come back sooner. If you can?" She looked at me with her gentle eyes, pleading me.

I smiled softly and hugged her once more. "I will if I can," I whispered in her ear. I then walked away knowing she would watch me walk off until I was not visible to her eyes any longer.

It has always been my duty to protect my family, but it was a created habit when she was born that I must protect her.


	10. Chapter 10: Wolfy See Wolfy Do

_**Haylie –**_ Okay, I thought training would be easy enough, but apparently _it's not! _

"Haylie, you'll get it some other time. Let's just move on to something else." Mark looked at me a bit frustrated.

"No, no. I will turn into a wolf." I thought hard and ran forward and then just ended up running around trying to change. I growled and stopped running catching my breath.

He walked up to me and sighed. "Do you need a demonstration?"

I huffed. "Yes, please."

Mark stood still for a moment steadying his breathing to a slow, calm pattern. He took off running and his arms dove in front of him growing ears and a tail and turning back to me as a wolf. He sat and scratched himself with his hind leg. Mark made it look so easy. He grunted. I'm guessing that meant it was my turn.

I followed his steps by pacing my breathing then running for it feeling a small tingling feeling run up my spine. I jumped reaching my arms forward only to find myself sliding on my stomach, on the floor, still a human.

"Darn!" I growled, my eyes flashed neon blue from my anger. I stood up rubbing my neck then brushed the dirt off my pants.

Mark turned back into a human running up to me. "How did you do that?" He questioned in excitement.

"Do what? Plummet to the earth? It's simple really; there's a thing called gravity. Yeah my aching side really wishes it didn't exist a minute ago." I informed sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes, "Not that! _That!_" he pointed at my butt.

I blushed, "What!" I exclaimed and turned my head finding a tail. My blush disappeared and my eyes widened. I swayed the tail. A tail! I had a freakin' tail! The fur was a remarkable black beauty with a white tip at the end.

Mark sounded excited, "You have ears too! Black ears and white tips!" He smiled.

"Really?" I twitched my ears and laughed. "This is awesome!"

"How did you do it?" he questioned again.

"I don't know. Can't you do this too?" I pointed at my ears.

"No! I've only been able to change into a wolf and back." He looked at me with a huge grin on his face.

"Well, I still need to be able to change into a wolf."

"Did you clear your mind?"

"I think?"

"Try again. Clear your mind, run, and change."

"Okay, okay, okay." I chanted. I followed his breathing pattern. Clear my mind. How do I clear my mind from the excitement of being able to change into a wolf? I felt my tail and ears disappear.

"I think you might have went backwards," he guessed. "You're tail and ears are gone."

"I thought so." I sighed. Okay. Clear my mind. Clear my mind. I soon felt a jittery feeling. I wanted to run, run, _run_! My eyes closed and my breathing pattern became _very _steady. I started running like I was in a race to the finish and the finishing prize was. . . the feeling of becoming a twisted pretzel?

My eyes opened and I collapsed to the floor. I was panting hard; I haven't ran that fast since I was eight. I couldn't find myself to get up or move a muscle. I just stared at my paws in silence listening to my heart pounding like crazy. Wait. . . _paws_?

Mark, in his wolf form, ran up to me. "Haylie! Are you okay?" He wasn't speaking through my mind. My ears heard his voice loud and clear.

I whimpered trying to move, "Ow. . . not enjoying the twisting or the collapsing."

He snorted, "You'll get use to it. It's actually just your imagination."

"Well, right now my imagination _sucks._" I stated.

He laughed, "Come on get up." He nudged me and I felt my spine tingle. I got up on all fours immediately. I admit, way more difficult than being a human. I was very wobbly and very unbalanced. A major klutz I tell you. I stumbled back into Mark, my head against his, my chest brushed against his. I felt a blush, _Dear Lord, thank you so much for blessing me with fur. My emotions aren't so noticeable now._

I walked a bit forward and looked away shyly. My ears went flat and I smiled small.

He walked up beside me and smiled. "Come on. Let's go!" He headed towards the forest and looked back at me to be sure I would follow.

I started out walking like I was on stilts then I began walking, skipping, even running on all four paws.

"This is the most amazing thing ever!" I smiled

He smiled walking at my pace while I walked in all sorts of fashions, just to be funny. I went from formal walking to idiot walking to walking like some popular wolf who just can't get enough of herself. I made Mark laugh making me laugh in return because I knew what I looked like to him. Stupid could be an option, if I'm lucky he might think I'm being cute; I highly doubt that though. Well, whether he was laughing at me because I'm an idiot or he caught onto the humor side of me his laugh was charming and all I really wanted to hear.

I don't know if anyone's caught on; if they've honestly been paying attention, but I think I'm starting to think _way _different about Mark.


	11. Chapter 11: The Race Towards Danger

_**Haylie –**_ Mark and I walked for at least an hour. All we did is talk, mostly about nature and everything is connected. Other things involved how awesome it is being a wolf and what else Mark has to teach me about our powers.

"So, you getting use to walking now?" Mark said with a wolfy grin.

"You bet!" I laughed and started running. "I could go for miles!" I shouted.

Mark caught up to me and I skidded to a stop. He stopped in front of me. "Hey, why'd you stop? Wanna race?" He wagged his tail ambitiously.

"You're on!" I said challenging him.

We both stood in a starting position. "On you're mark," he counted down.

". . .get set. . ." I chimed in.

"GO!" He shouted and we both took off full speed running as fast as our legs would allow.

I kept head first in front of him and he was still beside me. I wanted to keep going! Faster and faster! Quicker and quicker! I kept repeating this to myself and I found myself galloping ahead of Mark.

"What's a matter?" I said in between huffs. "Can't catch what you can't see?" I called back to him.

"Oh, say you're prayers, Blue Lightning!" He was right on my tail. Litterally right behind my tail and he jumped up, rolling, and landing by my side again. We we're laughing and running like there was no tomorrow; I've never felt so alive, so free, so. . . so. . .

"Haylie!" Mark instantly stopped.

I laughed to myself, and looked back, surprised that he almost sounded worried. "What? Scared you're gonna lose or did you're legs give out!"

"Haylie, look out!" He shouted from yards away now.

I looked ahead and my eyes widened. I skidded and turned sliding off the edge of a cliff, my claws dug deep in the earth. I howled, "Mark! Mark, help please!"

He ran to the edge, "Haylie! Whatever you do, stay a wolf! If you turn human it'll unhook you're claws and you'll fall to your death!" He grabbed me by his mouth and pulled with all his might. He stopped his breathing felt against my neck. _I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die! _I thought to myself, whimpering in fear.

"_Haylie, change back into a human,_" he instructed.

"but you said-"

"_Just trust me! I promise you, Haylie. I won't let anything bad happen to you."_

My breathing became heavy. I had no choice, my heart nor my mind would let me choose otherwise. I thought about being a human and thought about me trying to change into a wolf before, I thought about my original appearance. I felt the twisting of my body and my claws unhooked only to find myself lunged forward and somersaulting landing on a human Mark.

We both breathed deeply. I didn't get up, I just lied there for the moment I had. Mark didn't hesitate he just tried to relax his breathing. I felt his hand on my back cradling me. I looked back and it was true, his arm was wrapped around my waist carefully. My heart raced and my breathing became a bit more calm. I scrambled to my feet laughing a little.

He sat up, "Sorry. I didn't mean t-"

"It's fine." I smiled still catching my last breaths, "I owe you so much for saving my life twice now." I laughed.

He laughed too, "Well, something will come up." He stood up shaking a little.

"You okay? You look more shaken than I feel."

He flashed me a cocky smile, "Yeah, I'm fine."

I smiled and nodded, "All right, good."

He huffed one last deep breath, "Wanna race back? Away from the cliff?"

I laughed, "Yeah."

We both broke into a run and turned into wolves simultaneously racing back, this time, a bit more cautious.


	12. Chapter 12: Fighting For Respect

_**Haylie – **_Just being near him made my mind rush into a million thoughts of what we, as a couple would do. My mind was unexplainable when I became dirty minded, and I'd blush at the thoughts. I hoped I wasn't looking to obvious, just trying to keep my poker face on. Gaga how do you do it? I questioned my favorite singer.

I threw a few punches into the air then jumped in the air as if kicking something in front of me, sticking the landing in a fighting stance. I dropped my guard and looked at Mark with deep breaths. "Was that good?" I questioned still catching my breath.

"Indeed, it was. Get in your fighting stance."

I hastily got in my fighting position my legs spread apart and hands held in fists.

He came over and circled me slowly. He kicked the side of my right shoe, "Not that far apart."

I brought my legs a few inches closer.

"Perfect," he judged. He looked to my arms next. He grabbed my arm and spun me around quickly into his arms, we were face to face. My eyes caught his gaze.

"Don't leave your arms out too much," he instructed softly.

"O-Okay." I stuttered.

He let go of me and I brought my arms more inward. He walked behind me and put his arms around mine bringing my fists closer in. "Keep your hands in," he whispered into my ear. "If an enemy comes to attack you he's mostly going to try to get you in the chest to break you down. If you have your arms closer in there will be nothing for him to punch at except your face which if anyone does try to hit that beautiful face of yours, you use your quick reflexes to avoid him." He sounded as if he were talking about a specific person. I was too blind at the moment to ask. "If anyone tries to hurt you I'm going to rip them to shreds and make them wish they were never born," he said tenderly, despite the awful thought.

Was he trying to flirt with me? He seems as if he likes me! Oh, please, lord, please let him love me!

"You okay?" Mark asked.

I came out of my silent prayers and found those golden eyes that always was the first thing to catch my attention with Mark. "I'm fine," I said with meaning.

He smiled at me. "Let's take a break. Next you need to learn about quick reflexes."

I nodded.

Nira stepped into the backyard from the forest. "Well, well. Looks like you might actually be learning something."

Mark's smile instantly disappeared at the sarcasm in her voice. "Nira," he warned.

"What? I am not going to hurt her. She would not be able to defend herself."

That struck a match within me. "I would be able to defend myself if anyone tried hurting me!" I snapped. I was through being patient with her.

Her glare darted to me, "What makes you so sure? You are just learning what we have known for years."

I mumbled, "Bet I could kick your sorry ass any day."

She took a step towards me. "What. Did. You. Just. Say?" she threatened.

Mark broke in with his gentle voice warning me, "Haylie."

I ignored him, speaking up this time, "I said, 'bet I could kick your sorry ass any day!'" My fire was fueling.

Her eyes showed fire. My glare matched hers.

"Are you challenging me?"

"I guess I am." I glared at her.

"Fine, if you think you are strong enough to take me on. Lets go!"

I stood in my fighting stance.

"_If things get too out of control I'm breaking this up._" Mark told me speaking through his mind.

"_I'll be fine._" I said reassuring him.

He stood back with a glare at Nira and watched us cautiously.

Nira began circling. I followed Mark's instructions. My legs came close, arms in and defensive.

She took the first swing kicking toward my face I responded with my arms by knocking her foot away using my wrist then kicked her in the stomach knocking her off balance and she landed on her butt.

She glared at me, "Okay, we'll make this a bit more difficult."

I reformed my stance and glared, "Ready."

"Too bad. I do not want you to be!" She slid her foot across the dirt with a fast motion and I jumped at least five feet in the air and landed as she threw two kicks at me with either leg. I blocked one with my wrist once again and the other I crouched and spun on one foot letting my other slide across the floor tripping her.

She sat there breathing heavily. Blonde strips of her hair fell in front of her face. "No more!" she screamed and got up clapping her hands as yellow lightning came to her finger tips.

Mark gasped, "Nira! No!" he shouted.

She shot the lightning towards me and I bent down it grazing my skin. Like a match I struck my two fingers together creating my own blue lightning and shot back at her clearly missing yet still knocking her back.

Silence. Nira didn't get up this time. She just sat there, mouth gaping, eyes full of shock. She shook in fear but remained with her shocked expression.

I looked at Mark, his expression was confusion mixed with an excited shock. No one found the words to speak.

Nira finally lost her shock and reached her hand up toward me mercifully. I gripped her hand to help her up. Out of no where my world was spinning then I was on my back with a small ache running up my spin. "Ow!" I blurted.

I opened my eyes and found Nira looking at me with a smirk on her face, "That's for winning the battle." She showed mercy and seeing that I was on the ground held her hand out to me. I grabbed tight and she pulled me up.

She surprisingly bowed formally, "Nira the Yellow Lightning recognizes Haylie the Blue Lightning." She rose from her bow and punched my arm. "You're not bad, Blue."

I smiled a small thankful smile.

She smiled back, nodded, then walked to the house and in.

I turned back to Mark. That expression still being there meant two questions. Two _hundred _questions.


	13. Chapter 13: Repaying

_**Haylie –**_ I walked up to Mark and poked him gently in the face. He shook his head and smiled huge. "How did you do that?" Of course those were his first words.

"I don't know. Didn't you want me to redirect blue lightning?" I looked at him confused.

"Yeah! Redirect! Like this!" He clapped his hands together, black lightning shot down at him and he touched it to his finger tips redirecting it into the forest.

I blinked. "What's the difference?"

"The difference is you didn't call lightning with your clap. You _made _your own lightning!"

I stared in disbelief. "But how? I don't get it."

"I'm not sure either. . ." he stared at me puzzled. His puzzled look disappeared and he just stared into my eyes.

I blinked and looked away with a small smile. "I'm not sure how I did it. She just got me so mad and I-"

I was interrupted when he placed his finger carefully on my lips. I blushed and looked back at him.

His finger dropped to my jaw line tracing it carefully, feeling it tickle. I giggled a little and he dropped his finger to my neck, then down to my shoulder and he gripped it tight.

I became silent.

"You're amazing." he said in a brilliant whisper.

I smiled.

He smiled back calmly, then let go of my shoulder. I didn't want him to, though.

That night I began thinking more and more about Mark, when he touched me, it was unlike anything I've felt before. I traced my jawline like he did and dropped my hand down to my neck trying to maybe even get the familiarity of Mark's touch. No one would ever match it like he did. I still had to repay him. For saving me twice, and for teaching me. I didn't know what to do. I looked to the clock that read 7:17. In the kitchen I heard laughing and the black eyed peas' "Imma be" playing. I walked out and saw Nira dancing along to Fergie's line with Marcol by her side laughing and dancing with her and Mark watched with a smile on his face, leaning against the refrigerator.

Dancing. _That's it_! "Mark!"

He looked directly at me when I called his name. "Yeah, what is it?"

"I have an idea on how to repay you back!" I smiled boldly.

"Haylie, you don't-"

"Nope! I won't take no for an answer."

He shook his head and smiled.

Nira looked to me, "What are you thinking of?" She shut off the radio.

"I'm thinking we all go have some fun." I smiled.

Mark raised his eyebrow. "Where are you getting at?" he questioned.

"Not telling," I sang. "Nira, Marcol, Mark. We're all going to go shopping for a night to remember. Where's Serenity?"

"She'll be out of the shower in just a second," Marcol informed.

"Okay, when she gets out we'll all go. I don't think Stark will approve so we-"

"We'll just leave him behind." Mark and Nira said simultaneously.

"Yeah, but we're still going to get him something to wear. When we're done shopping we'll go get him and then we'll go to my surprise."

Serenity walked out of her room with soaking wet hair and whipped her hair back and forth shaking all the water out of it. "What's all the excitement?"

"We're gonna go have some fun."

"Ooh, hurray! I love fun!" she said excitedly.

"Yeah, do we have to do something about our Marks if we go into public?"

"For yours, mine Serenity's and Stark's, yes. Come with me you two," she said eying Serenity and me. She disappeared down the hall into her room and we followed.

Her room was painted black with bold and thoughtfully designed yellow lightning bolts on each wall. The rest just looked like an average teenage girl's room.

She brought out what looked like foundation, "This, I made myself. I haven't named it but it's as if it were vanishing cream." She put it over my right eye and I closed it tight as she spread it. It was burning cold but not painful at all.

"There, open," she said when she stopped spreading.

I opened my eyes to a familiar stranger staring at me in the mirror. That familiar stranger had my everything just like me except my mark had disappeared. You couldn't even tell I had Nira's gooey substance on.

"Wow," she said amazed.

I looked at her, "What?"

"You're beautiful, you know that?"

I smiled and looked down, "No, I'm not."

"Don't deny," she snapped but it wasn't mean like last time. It was playful. She began spreading the substance on Serenity as she giggled.

"Thank you, Nira," I said with meaning.

Nira looked at me still carefully spreading. "You're welcome."

Her blue-green eyes met mine and I nodded. "I'll go check on the boys."

"You do that," she called as I left her room.

Walking down the hall I heard Marcol's teasing voice say, "Just admit it!"

Mark's voice came right after, "Alright, alright, I've thought about it and yes!"

"Um am I interrupting anything?" I came around the corner and looked into the kitchen finding Mark and Marcol both staring at me with wide eyes. Marcol budged Mark. Mark made a face at him and Marcol smirked and budged him out of the kitchen.

Mark walked up to me his eyes in wonder. He looked at me carefully.

I blinked and looked down shyly. I hope he wouldn't be a stranger. Like that time in the hallway.

"Just like that night in the hall. You look just like you before me. Beautiful," he chose his words carefully.

I blushed and smiled up at him, "I'm not beautiful."

His hand instantly held mine. "You are."

I blushed. There's no doubt it was noticeable.

"We're ready!"

I looked away from Mark smiling, "Alright, let's head out!"

Girls walked out one by one and Mark and Marcol shoved their way out the door laughing.

We giggled when the boys came out of the house. They smiled. Mark always had a brilliant smile.


	14. Chapter 14: Shopping with Pain

_**Haylie **_- "Okay, I didn't think about this before we came here." I stood thinking that we couldn't buy much with twelve dollars and seventy-four cents.

"I only have four hundred, twenty six dollars," Nira announced.

"Only?" I exclaimed.

"We're filthy rich. Four hundred is like four dollars to us," Marcol explained.

"We're millionaires," Mark stated. "At least a hundred million."

"Dollars?" I questioned with shock.

"I have seven hundred, sixty-eight," Mark said with a nod.

"I have two hundred even." Marcol pouted.

"I have only a hundred, thirty six." Serenity seemed okay with her small amount.

"I only have twelve bucks." I laughed a little.

"I owe you for being a jerk, so I'll pay for your things." Nira smiled.

"Really?" I smiled. "Thanks, Nira."

"No problem."

We walked along the path looking at shops and restaurants. We stopped for some pretzels and walked looking at all the people that walked by.

Soon, we began walking again and Nira pointed out the "Nordstromes" ahead of us. Serenity and Marcol ran ahead into the store while Nira Mark and I kept our steady pace.

We reached the store to find Marcol and Serenity checking out clothes and trying them on.

Serenity ran up to me wearing dark purple shades with a black vest with a white shirt and purple flowers under it and a black mini skirt. "Isn't this just beautiful, Haylie?" She smiled brilliantly.

"It's incredible!" I smiled.

"All together it cost's a hundred, forty-six, I'm 10 dollars short."

I gave her the twelve dollars I had because of tax she'll have to pay and she squealed in joy hugging me tight. "Thank you, Haylie!" She ran off to buy the outfit.

"You're welcome, Serenity." I smiled.

I walked towards the woman's clothes behind Nira, who was anxious to get there. I stopped dead in my tracks by the jewelry section and looked at the sparkling item behind the finger-smudged glass.

Genuine gold with a genuine silver chain, 26 carat diamond, and complete in its sparkling beauty. I looked at the necklace and read the price tag right beside it. Three hundred ninty-nine dollars. As expected.

"Pretty." I felt Mark's presence long before he had spoken into my ear.

I turned to him our distance even closer than ever before. I blushed. "Yeah, it's really expensive. It has real gold, silver, and 26 carat diamond," I said blissfully.

He smiled and took a step back. "Yeah." He smiled.

I followed Nira to the woman's section while the boys ran off to the men's section. Nira caught interest in the dark blue skinny jeans with high quality denim, twenty-five dollars, a gold leather vest, sixty-eight dollars, and a black and white striped cashmere shirt, thirty five dollars.

"I could so see myself in this," she stated.

"You should seriously get it," I persuaded.

"But, what if it isn't me?" she mumbled.

"Try it on, then you'll know for sure."

She dropped her hands by her side, "You know, I should." Nira scurried over to the dressing room got her clothing item card and walked into the nearest dressing room that was available.

I continued looking around at all the things to choose from. I found interest in a long shirt that was beautifully studded with blue rhinestones. I grabbed a pair of skinny jeans, got my item number and walked into the dressing rooms as well. I slipped my shirt off looking at my scarred back. The scar was more terrible than I thought, despite the fact Nira's lightning bolt grazed me ever so slightly. I slid on the brand new shirt kicked off my vintage skirt and put on the skinny jeans. I looked at my torn shoes thinking, _I seriously need new shoes._

I walked out wearing the outfit and looked into the mirror, turning and judging my look. It wasn't half bad. I liked it.

Nira walked up behind me wearing the outfit she picked out. "My, my, Haylie. We have a big problem here." She sounded serious.

I turned to her. "What's wrong?"

"You're far too beautiful, girl." She smiled teasingly and looked at herself in the mirror fluffing her curly blonde hair. "Even more beautiful than me, now, that's saying something."

"Nah." I said in response. "I couldn't get that beautiful if I tried."

"Pish posh. You are beautiful though."

I smiled. "Thank you."

She smiled back. "Don't thank me, but, you're very welcome." She smiled.

I smiled back. I never felt more of a sisterly connection before. I think she was definitely allowing me in.

"Oh wait!" She held up blue feathered earrings. "I was going to try these on, but they'd fit you better." She turned me so my back was facing her and I winced at the pain when she touched my back.

She stopped. "You okay?" she said curious.

"I-I'm fine it's nothing."

She raised an eyebrow and looked at my shirt. I hoped my back wasn't exposing much. She pulled my shirt down in the back a little and gasped.

She backed away like she saw a ghost then dropped to her knees into a small whimper that sounded like she was in pain.

"Nira, what's wrong?"

"You're back. My lightning _did _hit you!" She turned me back to the mirror and I winced again while she mumbled a "sorry."

She showed me the terrible scar. "How long have you noticed this?" she questioned looking at me worried.

"I just noticed it. In the changing room."

"This can't be good, why aren't you healing?" She puzzled to herself.

Mark, Marcol, and Serenity came to us looking awesome beyond belief. Of course you could guess my favorite.

Mark was hotter than ever in new black skinny jeans his jet black hair still over his right eye, a new black leather jacket, and a black tee shirt with a bloody skull on the front. Most girls call that gross, but I think it's just hot.

Marcol was wearing white baggy pants, not my favorite on guys, and a black and white Eminem tee shirt.

Serenity wore her new outfit all in black and purple.

"I like that outfit on you" Mark told me with a smile.

"Thanks, I do too. I mean, I like that outfit on you. Marcol, your shirt I love. Eminem's the best rapper. And Serenity, you're beautiful." I smiled and laughed a little.

"Thank you, Haylie." She smiled.

"I know right? Eminem rules!" he interjected

"Really? You like my outfit?" Mark seemed as if no one commented him on what he liked.

"Yeah, of course." I smiled.

"Than-" Mark's golden eyes narrowed to my back.

I looked back in the mirror at it. I looked at how painful it should have felt, but I couldn't feel any pain unless someone touches it.

Mark's hand traced my back and I winced in shock. "Ah!" I moaned in pain.

Mark flinched. "Nira, you did hit her." He glared at her.  
"Mark, I'm so sorry. I didn't know what I was thinking. I don't want her hurt." Nira spoke softly.

"Don't blame her, Mark. Everything's alright." I chimed in.

"You can't heal though. The red lightning has blood power it restores you after you've been hurt." Mark looked at my back seriously.

"How bad is this?" I questioned.

"Really bad. If we don't find a way to get rid of this you'll get very sick." He traced his finger ever so lightly around the part of the scar showing.

I gulped. He took me back into the dressing room without care that it was the girls dressing room. It was empty anyway.

"I might be able to do something. I'm so sorry, Haylie, but this may hurt. Marcol, Nira, block the door." They did as they were told to keep anyone from looking in.

"Haylie, I need you to hold in a scream. I'm preparing you. Please keep it in though."

"O-Okay," I said shaken.

Nothing for a second, then came an agonizing pain that seemed like someone sticking their fingers into my skin. Well, that was exactly it. Mark stabbed his fingers into my scarred skin. I gasped and clamped my mouth shut tightly, holding my breath. I whimpered at the pain, still clenching my teeth tightly.

"Hang on, Haylie. Stay strong," Mark's voice found it's way through my head which was screaming as loud as it could, while on the outside I wanted to scream at the pain.

I felt his fingers come out of my skin and he placed his hands on my scar, feeling the wetness of my blood on his palm, and the pain became soothing. I breathed out, letting go of my breath.

Marcol and Nira had their backs turned away from us and Serenity had ran off, I assume not wanting to hear of the pain I had to go through.

My back felt dry, I hope not blood stained but his hands slid down onto my shirt, either wiping his hands or doing that out of temptation. His hands stopped at my waist and his head was soon by mine. "You're brave, Blue Lightning. Everyone else would've screamed whether I told them not to."

I turned towards him and my eyes settled in his gaze. "Is there blood on my back? Or the shirt?"

He smiled and chuckled. "Not at all."

He spun me around, no more pain. I looked at my back and there was no scar or any sign that there was blood there a second ago. I smiled. I couldn't hold myself back. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tight whether he liked it or not. "Thank you." I whispered into his ear with a smile on my face.

He hugged me around my waist tightly. "You're welcome."

I smiled and pulled out of his arms breaking the hug.

He smiled back but seemed very hesitant to letting me go.

"So everyone got what they wanted?"

"I don't think so." He said.

"What do you mean?"

He made a face at my shoes.

We we're both thinking alike.

_Yeah, I seriously need new shoes._


	15. Chapter 15: Dancing With The Wolves

_**Haylie –**_ We looked at the shoe section before we left. Nira found a beautiful pair of high heals with a gold swirled design, eighty four dollars. They matched her new outfit and she said she "had to have them!" I always had a thing for boots. I searched through the isle looking for boots when I found these knee-high high heal boots that were made of high quality black leather with chains on the back, fifty-nine, ninty-five. Nira spent close to what she had left of her money on the shoes. Mark bought new black vans and he had only like 200 dollars left. Were his clothes really _that _expensive?

I got a small bag for my earrings that Nira showed me and I held them in my mouth when I ran home as a wolf. I looked at Nira and smiled at the sandy colored she-wolf. She looked back at me continuing to run and smiled back.

She looked back ahead and I looked over the silver and white colored fur of Serenity to the white wolf with the black mark on his shoulder. Marcol was the only one other than me carrying a bag. He wouldn't tell us what was in it.

"Please! Marcol!" Serenity whined. We were all standing outside the Lightnings' house while we waited for Nira to get Stark out of the house.

"Serenity, I'm not telling _anyone _what's inside this bag! Only Mark and I know. Soon, we will all know what's in the bag," Marcol stated.

"I definitely am just as curious as her," I interjected.

"You're probably going to be the first to know," he muttered.

Mark elbowed him and flashed him a glare.

"Ow! What?" Marcol glared back.

"Shut. Up," Mark warned.

"Fine, gosh." Marcol crossed his arms.

I raised an eyebrow and Mark looked at me with a calming smile. "Don't worry, my lee."

"Miley?" I questioned.

"Um, Lee, I just decided to give you a nickname." Was he blushing?

I know I was. "Wow, um, okay. I like it." I smiled sheepishly.

He chuckled. "Good."

Nira ran out with Stark slowly trailing behind her. He leaned against the door and said, "So where are we going?"

I looked at him and gave him a small smile, "You're going to have to follow me."

His eyes narrowed and let out a growl.

I heard Mark's growl right behind me in response and Stark became silent and turned into a red-orange wolf with a white face, paws and a red lightning mark on his forehead trailing down his muzzle.

His brown eyes narrowed on me into a glare.

I turned to everyone else who had already became wolves. They were all looking at me for leadership.

I turned into a wolf with white paws and white tips on the ears and my tail and a white belly with a blue fur over my right eye that made up a lightning mark.

I started towards the city and I heard the padding of their paws behind me.

All human we approached the night club just on the outskirts of L.A.

"You're seriously taking us to a dance club?" Stark instantly remarked.

I turned to him, "Oh, shut up. Just have fun." I mirrored his glare with mine.

Everyone stared wide eyed. Stark looked furious but inhaled and exhaled once and nodded keeping his glare.

I ran inside letting a gust of music pound out of the opened doors.

Mark followed behind me then everyone else shoved themselves in.

I looked around at all the crowd dancing to "Raise Your Glass" by P!nk.

My feet became jumpy and I instantly ran into the crowd as the end of the song boomed across the club. Mark and the others remained crowded at the door. The song had ended and the DJ's voice bellowed through the club.

"What up what up what up? Welcome to Karaoke Night, Party People!" The crowd roared and I ran over to them with a smile on my face.

"Do I have anyone here willing to come up and show us what they got?" the DJ continued.

Serenity's face lite up and she ran toward the front.

"Serenity!" Nira barely shouted. No one heard her.

"Alright, alright! Looks like we have a young one here, would you like to tell us your name, Darlin'?" the DJ asked.

"I'm Serenity," her voice rang through the room.

"Alright, Serenity. Gorgeous name for a gorgeous girl! What song would you like to be singing?"

I ran up to the front, pushing and shoving through at least fifty people. "Whip My Hair!" She called excitedly.

"Alright! Show us how you whip your hair girl!" the DJ called leaving her with the microphone as he left the stage.

Nira joined by my side to watch her as she started whipping her hair back and forth whenever Willow said. "Just whip it." Serenity started singing.

I thought. A smile lite across my face and before the first verse came up I grabbed Nira's hand and dragged her up on stage. I started following Serenity's dance moves and Nira kept still.

"Just dance!" I shouted across to her.

She slowly tapped her foot and started dancing along to the song as Serenity sung.

I felt like going crazy. I had seen Willow's dance so many time's I could easily match her choreography. Serenity looked like she knew what she was doing and Nira whipped her hair like there was no tomorrow.

When the song ended Mark and Marcol were up front cheering along with the crowd as we stood in a pose. We smiled huge.

The DJ ran out and took the mic from Serenity, "Alright! Looks like we got ourselves some dancy girls here now don't we?"

The crowd cheered and started chanting "Encore! Encore!"

"Well, it's up to these girls! Do any of you wanna sing?"

Nira ran up, "I will!" She smiled.

"Alright, alright! What's your name, deary?"

"My name's Nira!" her voice echoed.

"Alright, Nira! What song girl?"

"What the hell by Avril Lavigne!" She smiled.

"Alright the floors for you and your dancers!"

Nira was in the center singing really close to what Avril sounded like. We danced and I started getting tired. When the song ended I was barely able to keep on my feet, but I didn't wanna stop. I wanted to keep on dancing and I wanted a chance to sing.

"Nice job, Nira. You're a natural! Let's hear it for the girls!" The crowed cheered.

"Alright, so, little lady at Nira's left," he was referring to me. "Would you like to sing a song for us?"

"Um," he handed to mic to me. I spoke into it, "I don't really. . . I can't sing."

He held my hand and turned the mic to him, "Ah sure you can girl! You had the guts to come up here. You can sing, I'm sure you can."

The crowd chanted.

"Come on, um, what's your name?"

"Haylie."

"Haylie. Don't let others judge you, sing girl!" the DJ said. Everyone started chanting my name.

"I'll sing with her," came a familiar voice.

I turned to find Mark on the stage looking from me to the DJ.

The DJ snatched the mic from my hand and went over to Mark dragging him to the center of the stage. "Alright, who do we have here?"

"My name's Mark."

"Mark! Clever name!" His laugh bellowed.

Mark smiled generously.

"So, Haylie, what do you say? Wanna sing with Mark?"

"I think duet. Without the dancers? If that's alright?" I said looking to Nira and Serenity.

They nodded at me and exited the stage.

"Oh I see, what song huh?" The DJ asked.

"Do you know the song Dirty Picture by Taio Cruz?" Mark asked me.

"Yes." I answered.

The crowd screamed.

"Alright, alright! See what we got! Let's go!" He ran off the stage and tossed a mic to me so we each had one.

I gulped.


	16. Chapter 16: Innocence

_**Mark –**_ The crowd fell silent. Haylie looked even more nervous than I felt. I couldn't find myself to tell myself to calm down. I had to calm her first.

"Don't worry, Haylie." I spoke softly.

She shook alittle.

"It's just you. . . and me."

She nodded in understanding.

I looked to the DJ and he pointed at me. Time to sing.

"I could dream of ways to see you. I could close my eyes to dream." I closed my eyes and leaned my forehead against hers. "I could fantasize about you. Tell the world what I believe." My voice echoed off the walls. "But whenever I'm not with you, it's so hard for me to see. I need to see a picture of you. A special picture just for me. Yeah." We slowly turned our backs to each other.

She sang in the background with me during the first chorus. She had the voice of an angel.

I walked forward and danced with small moves I knew. I turned back to her when the music went from calm to pop.

"Oh. Snap." I sang. I sang along to the words I knew when my mind was in a totally different place. I slid towards her instead of walking and held out my hand to her. She took my hand and I spun her. I let go of her hand and she spun once more on her own and then stopped about 7 feet away from me.

"Whenever you are gone, I just wanna be wit' cha. Please don't get me wrong I just wanna see your picture." She sang while walking towards me. Her angel voice turned into a sexy, goddess voice. She walked around me, smirking and dragging her hand over my shoulders. She stood in front of me, back turned towards me. I wanted to pull her closer to me. She dropped down to her knees and gradually rose up and turned towards me fast."Take a dirty picture for me. Take a dirty picture. Just take a dirty picture for me take a dirty picture."

I grabbed her hand while singing the next part and walked forward making her walk back.

"I could close my eyes to dream," she sang echoing my voice.

"Fantasize about this with you, but the way is never seen," I sang.

"Oh," we harmonized.

I sang the chorus while she harmonized by singing moans.

Singing the rest of the song was a breeze. It was basically the same thing again until the end.

"Oh, snap!" we sang together.

"Click, click. Snap." Our pose at the end was my right arm around her waist and my left hand holding her right hand, her left hand on my right shoulder. The distance from us was really close. My urge to pull her closer to press her body against mine was almost uncontrollable. I could hardly even notice the crowd screaming.

The DJ took the mic from my right hand, "Now that's hot!" The crowd roared louder.

"Come with me outside." I told her.

She nodded.

We exited the stage and I gripped her hand tightly and brought her outside.

I looked at her with a calm smile. "Grab onto my shoulders tightly."

I could see the blush on her cheeks in the moon light and she tightly held onto my shoulders.

I hopped up onto the building gripping onto the edge of the building pulling us up onto the roof. I looked at the moon and closed my eyes breathing in the moonlight.

I felt her eyes on me and I looked at her.

She smiled softly.

"I want to give you something."

"Me?"

I chucked softly. "Yes you," I whispered.

I turned her back towards me and put my head over her shoulder, "Remember that bag Marcol was holding?" I questioned softly my lips almost against her skin.

"Yes," she said shakily.

I pulled out the necklace out of my pocket that she favored in Nordstroms. I lifted my arms grabbing the necklace on both ends putting it around her neck and clipping it together.

I heard her soft gasp and I smiled.

I walked in front of her and held the necklace in front of her eyes so she could see.

"Mark," she said sounding unsure.

"It's yours, my Lee." I whispered softly.

Tears welled up in her eyes and a tear rolled down her cheek. I wiped it quickly leaving my hand gently on her cheek. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said breathlessly. "Nothing, I've just. . . I can't believe you did this for me."

"Of course." I picked her up and jumped down off the building crouching and helping her to her feet in the alleyway.

"Mark," she said softly.

I couldn't hold back. I rose to my feet and wrapped my arms around her waist and anxiously brought her as close to me as possible. Her body against mine, my eyes looking into hers, this felt like my place, how I was suppose to live now. I felt like we were two puzzle pieces meant to fit together.

Her gaze was locked in mine. I leaned my forehead against hers my lips were only an inch from touching hers. I paced my breathing to match hers. I closed my eyes. She waited. I didn't hesitate any longer. I pressed my lips firmly against hers. She kissed me back with soft warm kisses. I deepened the kiss and she wrapped my arms tightly around my neck. My hands explored her body and I kissed her harder. I pulled back leaning my forehead against hers and I grabbed her hands and forced to walk back putting her back against the wall.

I kissed her again, our breathing becoming heavier. My hands gripped her wrists gently. I pulled back and opened my eyes. It was silent except for the sound of our heavy breathing. I placed little kisses along her jaw line and then kissed down her neck. She tilted her head to the side a little allowing me more access.

"Mark," she moaned.

"Yes?" I whispered against her skin.

She kept silent. I rested my head on her chest listening to her heartbeat. I smiled. I lifted my lips up to her forehead and kissed it softly, smelling the sweet smell of lavender in her hair.

My hands were up her shirt on her back. I pulled them out of her shirt and smiled softly. I hugged her tightly and kept her as close as possible, holding her in my arms. Letting go of her was the last thing on my mind.


	17. Chapter 17: Beauty of the Sun

_**Haylie –**_ I wanted him. I wanted his touch to stay forever mine. I wanted his kiss to remain on my lips. He was everything I wanted. Everything I needed. We walked slowly around the building hearing the pop songs blasting through the walls. His arm was around my shoulders and I held onto him as we walked.

"I never had more fun in my life, dancing and singing," I told Mark.

"Well, when we sang dirty picture you really lived up to the song! Your dancing and singing was pretty damn sexy," he said. I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"I'm glad you liked it," I said teasing him with the same voice I used when I was singing.

He chuckled and spun me around. I smiled. I looked down at the necklace dangling from my neck. "It's so beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it," he kissed my head softly.

My head tilted to the side, closing my eyes slowly. He placed kisses on my neck slowly and soothingly. I let out a quiet moan.

The door to the club opened and out ran Serenity, Marcol and Stark carrying Nira who had fallen asleep. Mark was still at my side but had pulled his head away from mine.

"Done already?" Mark questioned.

"What do you mean already? We've been in there for hours." Stark stated. He looked like he had a good time.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" I asked Stark.

"Eh, it was alright," came his response.

"It was fun!" Marcol called.

Serenity hummed "Whip My Hair" while shaking her head ever so slightly.

"_Need a ride?_" Mark was already a wolf and he turned his back to me.

I smiled at him. "Thanks." I said aloud. I climbed aboard his back and wrapped my arms around his neck. I saw his wolfy grin on his muzzle while Stark, already a wolf and had Nira on his back, sneered and growled. Mark gave a growl back and Stark ran off. Marcol followed him and Serenity stood by us waiting for us. Mark nodded and broke into a run.

I sat in the bath steam rising to my face. I was so tired and I had gotten in the tub half an hour ago. My eyes drooped in daydream. I couldn't stop thinking about Mark's kiss. His lips on mine, his warm breath flowing inside my mouth, the power he had, like he wasn't able to control himself around me, I liked that. His hands. . .

_Knock, knock, knock. _I gasped."Haylie, are you alright?" Mark said as if he were standing by the door the whole time.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine," I said hesitantly.

"Okay, I'm just making sure," he reassured.

_So protective. _I smiled to myself.

I got out of the bath putting on the black night gown Nira had no longer wanted. I opened the door and no one was around. The steam flowed out of the room and into the dark hall. Mark's room was just two doors down. Serenity's was right next to the bathroom.

I walked over to Mark's room and knocked on the door. He instantly opened the door with a smile on his face and pulled me into his room.

I giggled a little and sat on his bed. He laid down and I laid right next to him, as he put his arm around my shoulders.

I closed my eyes softly.

I could tell his eyes were still on me, watching me, like I was some sort of angel sent from heaven. With his loving gaze.

I sighed tiredly and he rubbed my right shoulder gently.

I found myself drifting into a light sleep.

His voice rang through my ears, "Haylie, my beauty. How I've waited for you, so long, so far. I still await you now. Letting you sleep through this dark night, and wake up with the sun, for it only rises when you do. Let your beauty shine once you awake, my Lee."


	18. Chapter 18: Two Pasts With One Future

_**Haylie –**_ He didn't announce that we were a couple, but I'm sure it was obvious now. I grabbed my plate and Serenity's and brought them to the kitchen.

"Haylie, that's sparkly where did you get it?" Serenity's voice said in awe.

I smiled small and looked to Marcol, "Now I'm sure you can tell them." I walked over to the hallway and leaned against the wall.

Marcol chuckled. "Mark isn't single anymore."

"I don't get it," Serenity stated.

"He got that necklace for Haylie to express his love to her." He walked over and patted me on the shoulder. "Way to go, Lee."

"Hey! No one calls her Lee except for me," a hand grabbed mine carefully and spun me into warm careful arms. I looked up to see a smiling Mark holding me. His arms wrapped around my waist and he kissed my forehead.

"So, that's what it was!" called Nira from the living room. Degrassi was on, I never really watched that show before. She hopped up from the couch and chanted "I knew it" over and over again as she walked over to us.

I blushed and Mark's hand went up to my shoulder and he rubbed it gently. I almost knew he was smiling just as big as I was.

"Yeah," I giggled.

Mark slid out from behind me and grabbed my wrist, "Come on!"

I stumbled and ran after him laughing.

"Hey come back soon!" Serenity called.

"Yeah, Love Birds!" Marcol shouted teasingly with a laugh.

"Where are we going?" I asked Mark with a laugh.

"Outside!" He smiled and laughed.

I laughed. "I've established that but where?"

"Into the forest."

I transformed into a wolf and broke into a run.

Mark was right behind me, as a wolf, running to keep up with me. Once he caught up, he tackled me pinning me to the forest floor.

I could hear the sound of our panting, he was tired and I was trying to catch my breath. I huffed. He buried his head into my neck and nudged me gently.

I whimpered softly and he fell beside me as a human again triggering me to let my humanity inside to come out.

"Have I told you about my family's history?" He questioned.

"No," I stated. "You only told me that your father died. I've been careful not to ask about such a harsh topic."

He chuckled, "Though it may be harsh-" He put his arm around my shoulders. "-you have every right to know."

"Alright, tell me," I smiled.

"You know how Serenity's voice is different from ours?" he questioned.

"Yeah, but why is it different from yours?" I asked.

"She's our adopted sister," he told me.

"Really? But how is she part wolf then?"

"Well, that's how it leads to my father's death," he began. "Jan-Ho Lightning was a very well known scientist, and was also a shape-shifter. He was entitled to his work until he met our mother, Krystal. He let go of his mad scientist act and paid far more attention to his family he was building up. Mother wasn't a shape-shifter, so, Father hid his secret from her for four months. When he told her his secret she told him she was a month pregnant. They both had a secret to be told and they understood what was to be coming to them and to us. If he mated with another shape-shifter that could turn into a wolf, one or more of us could have been born a full wolf.

"Stark was born first. Nira and I are considered twins but I am actually older than her by several minutes. We don't mention it. Marcol was the last one born. They weren't planning on having more than three kids but since Nira and I were twins they thought it would be fine to have one more child." He chuckled. "Mother said Father was 'irresistible' and we'd have a good laugh about it."

I laughed a little myself.

"Anyway," he continued with a sigh, "my mother and I were really close. Stark Nira and I came home one day, our furniture and everything was destroyed. Marcol was crying holding a young girl in a blanket, Serenity. Father was on his desk, weeping in pain saying, 'she's dead, she's dead.'" I found his water-filled eyes. His lip quivered. "That bastard. . . Monroe. Killed her out of jealousy. He was always jealous of our father for his power. He found out when they were in middle school. My father rescued him and his family from a fire. They were like brothers. They both fell for Krystal. When she chose, they never spoke again. He came up with a plan to build a machine that will take his power away and murdered our mother who tried to get in the way of protecting him. Mother was brave, she broke his machine and harmed him as well. He shocked her with a shocking stick, it would only do mild damage to us, but to a human. . ." He looked down in shame.

"Mark, you don't have to continue," I stared at him, feeling his pain.

He looked at me and hugged me tight. "You remind me of her. . . You remind me that she actually existed."

It became really silent, did my heart stop beating? Or did I stop breathing?

"That little girl became apart of our family. We went to school and it was like she was one of us, but was the only human girl. Serenity was always the happy-go-lucky type. In the middle of the night I was awaken by a terrible scream. Serenity's scream that turned into wretched howling. They we're in Father's home lab, which use to be right beside the house. I was the first one to reach them and the others shuffled behind me to see what had happened. Father knew what was requested of Serenity, she wanted to really feel apart of the family. So he used some of his DNA to blend with hers making her a wolf. He didn't know how fatal it was.

"In front of us was a wolf with silver and white fur with Father right next to her, on his knees, coughing up blood. We ran to him, but he ordered us to stay back. He rose and clapped his hands and then black, it was a light black. I bright black. I don't know how to explain, but I was stunned. I couldn't move. The blackness consumed me and that's the last I remember of that night. I woke up and Serenity was on her knees crying, screaming 'He's gone! He's gone! And it's all my fault!' She clenched a cell phone, our father's cell phone. There was a video, he told us that Stark was in charge and we all had the power of lightning of our color from the mark's embroidered on our skin and we could call and redirect it by clapping our hands and handling it carefully. He told us to take care of Serenity, who was now officially just like us and to recognize each other for our safety.

"When everyone woke up Stark wasn't the same. He told everyone we were not to go to school because of our marks and our new found abilities. I tried to mess with him at times and he'd just glare at me and tell me 'This isn't a joke!' Nira was always looking depressed and would glare at anyone except Stark and Serenity. Marcol was always angry on the inside whenever anyone would go against him, so Stark just left him alone, but on the other hand he would try to bring up the mood. Serenity remained acting like her happy-go-lucky self, but she showed me what she truly feels. Her happiness only masked her guilt and hatred of herself for putting us through this. The only ones I've truly been close to since that incident is you and Serenity," he finished.

I stared at him blankly, "What about yourself?"

He flinched at the question, "You might not like my answer."

I really didn't want to hear this. "Please, what is it?"

He sighed, "Emo. My style was forever emo."

"Including cutting yourself?" I stared at him for a long time.

He put his hair over his right eye, "I knew you wouldn't like it."

"I don't like it," I reassured. I brushed his hair away from his eye and he hinted a smile.

"I won't cut myself anymore," he promised me, "because I have you."

I bent down and kissed his lips gently. He kissed me back in pure bliss. He turned me over and pinned me to the ground with a greedy smile on his face. He pulled me back up and placed me on his lap holding me close. "What about you? Family? Friends?"

It wasn't an easy answer. "Um. . . well. . ."

"You don't have to tell me, if you don't want to." He added.

"No, I'll tell. Um. . ." Where did I start? "I am an only child. My mother was a nurse and my father was a doctor. They met when Mom was a nurse in training. Long story short, they got married and had me two years later. I was all they needed and they helped me through most everything. My best friend Chris, who I knew since preschool. And now. . . I haven't seen them in three years." I frowned looking away from Mark.

Mark grabbed the tip of my chin gently and turned my head towards him. "Haylie, I'm sorry." He looked just as sad as I was.

I made a sad smile at him. "Don't be."

He managed a smile and I pushed him to the floor, kissing his lips softly, unable to resist. He wrapped his arms tightly around my waist, pulling me on top of him. Eyes closed, deep breaths, soft gasps, resting in complete bliss.

He stopped kissing me and rolled me over pinning me down, looking around cautiously.

"Mark?" I questioned.

"He's back," he muttered. "Haylie-" he pulled me up making me stand "-go back and get Stark and Nira. Tell them to meet me at the abandoned laboratory," he instructed.

"What's going on?" I asked, completely ignoring his question.

"Something bad. Go get them," he said hurriedly.

"If it's something bad, I'm not leaving. Especially if you won't tell me what the hell is going on." I grabbed his arm tightly and stared at him with a challenged stare.

He looked at me seriously with his beautiful golden eyes that softened in an instant and sighed. "Why act stubborn?" he questioned.

I smiled slight and he let out another sigh. "He's gonna bring the whole pack isn't he?" He brought me close and held my hands tightly to my ears. "Keep them shut tight." I heard a harmonizing howl echo through the woods that left Mark's mouth. Mark's howl was echoed by two howls. One low like his another sounding like a she-wolf.

He uncovered my ears and picked me up cuddled me close. "Alright, lets go!" he exclaimed and ran causing wind pounding against my face.


	19. Chapter 19: Meeting Rivalry

_**Haylie –**_ We were soon all gathered around the abandoned laboratory. Stark and Marcol patrolled the area as wolves, watching, and waiting in stealth. I stood behind Mark who stood eyes wary and serious. Nira stood behind him who had her head turned in his direction but her eyes were focused else where. Serenity stood behind me with worry squeaking small whimpers every once in a while. But, what were we waiting for? This was like deja vu. Something was coming. What did Mark mean by "him"?

Stark growled and gave Mark a sharp glare.

"Yes, I felt his presence here, Stark. I also tracked his scent, that lizard freak couldn't be more stupid. I also heard him in the forest," Mark stated not letting his focus be broken.

Stark huffed and grumbled a low growl.

"Shut up, Stark!" Mark shouted letting his glare be taken to Stark.

Stark barked at him with a snarl behind it. He disappeared behind a building and Mark slowly let his gaze be carried back to look around the area.

Silence took over for a matter of minutes. To me it seemed like hours as I puzzled with all the questions I wanted to ask, but didn't because it wasn't a good time; that I knew for sure.

Mark jumped as if scared and looked around frantically. Nira followed his gaze as it shifted back and forth between directions. Serenity let out a small whimper and grabbed my hand tightly, shaken into fear. Marcol trotted up to be next to Mark and he looked at him with hesitant eyes.

Mark looked down at the white wolf and paced his breathing. "I don't know, I thought I did," he looked around. Marcol looked at me and sniffed my hand. I gave him a pat on the head and he whimpered softly letting his ears perk at my touch. Mark finally got out of his stance and began walking slowly and looking aware of what was near. I hungered for his touch when he began moving but Marcol looked at me with eyes of warning and whined, ears going flat. Serenity tightened her grip. Nira's eyes shifted from Mark to Marcol who nodded and she began moving as well but cautious like Mark.

Mark froze right before the laboratory. He stared at it for the longest time. An unfamiliar smell filled my nose and my head screeched of warning. I flinched and became a little panicky. "Mark-"

"Shh!" Nira shushed me.

Marcol growled quietly and Mark shushed him as well. Marcol stopped and began patrolling again, walking in a steady circle.

A dark figure darted at the corner of my eye behind the laboratory Stark disappeared behind.

I looked to the building and then at Mark. "Mark!" I whispered hoarsely.

He held up his hand silencing me. My eyes looked back and forth cautiously between him and the building. He knew. He darted towards the building, jumped up and ran on the wall, kicking off it back-flipping. The black figure darted out, knocking over Marcol, who snarled and bit the figure's ankle, spinning him and slamming him back into the building.

"Stark!" Nira screeched.

Stark jumped out of no where and charged at the figure. It pulled out a stick with a shock of electricity at the end and knocked Stark to the side running and climbing up the wall making it look as simple as it really was thought out to be.

He took down his hood revealing scarlet red eyes and spiky black hair. He smiled deviously. "Greetings, Lightnings-" he looked at me, "-and friend." He smiled and looked at Mark with a smirk.

Mark growled baring fangs.

"Don't act like such a wolf, Black Lightning. You aren't an animal and I wouldn't be like that in front of the ladies if I were you," he taunted.

Nira walked up and sneered, "You should really learn the first time, Lizard Freak."

The guy laid on top of the building. "Ooh, romance me with the small talk why don't you? Nice to see you too, Nira the Yellow Lightning"

She sneered. "Enough games!"

The guy snickered. He looked at me. "Well, maybe you would be a bit more kind than her."

Mark snarled fiercely, his eyes turning black. "Come down here, you cheep bastard and I'll show you how good pavement tastes!"

The boy waved away at Mark and looked back at me, "So, got a name, toots?"

I glared and untangled my hand from Serenity's. "It's Haylie. And if you're thinking I'm going to be more nice than Nira then you're wrong."

"H-Haylie!" Serenity gasped.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he scoffed. "Where are my manners today?" He hopped down from the building causing Mark and Nira to both charge at him. He kicked Mark in the face and knocked Nira away with his electric stick. He looked back at me with a small smile. "They aren't the friendliest." He took my hand and bowed, "Monroe Jr. at your service madam, but you may call me Monroe." He smiled hastily and kissed my hand.

I tugged my hand away with a snarl, "Stop with the romance. That's not where our game's going. You're trying to hurt them-"

"Trying and succeeding!" he added interrupting me with a cocky smile.

"Yeah, sure, whatever, my point is you're hurting them and I won't tolerate it, 'Monroe'." I sneered.

"Now, now darling. Don't let them teach you their ways. They won't bother to help you in anyway," he stated.

"Get your filthy self away from her!" Mark shouted. He walked up and stood in front of me and grabbed me tightly holding me so close I could hear a small growl in his throat. His eyes, now black, remained focused on Monroe.

"I see, you have a new girlfriend. I'm sure you'll hurt this one like you hurt the last one. I could take better care of her than you," he said reaching a hand towards me.

Mark grabbed his hand and twisted it making it snap and he screeched in horrid pain. He glared at Mark evily.

"She is different. And no one touches her." Mark's words came low and cold.

New girlfriend? "What is he talking about, Mark?"

"Haylie, maybe you should get out of here," Mark insisted.

Mark nudged me in the direction back towards the forest. "What is he talking about?" I questioned.

He glared back at Monroe with a growl and he smirked crossing his arms leaning against the wall.

Nira stood up and limped over to us. "Both of you should take Marcol and Serenity back."  
Serenity ran over at the sound of her name and hugged Nira tight.

Nira turned into a wolf and let Serenity get a ride on her back. She barked at Marcol who sneered and gave an eye roll but followed.

I looked at Mark. "Tell me what he was talking about!" I demanded.

Mark sighed. "There was once a girl who-"

"I'm still over here you know!" Monroe called.

Mark growled and glared back at him, flipping him off.

Monroe smiled viciously and added a snicker.

He looked back at me. "I'll tell you in our heads while Stark and I deal with this bastard but you must go when I'm done explaining!"

I became filled with panic, "But-"

"Haylie!" he begged.

I sighed. "Alright I will."

He smiled small hinting gold in his eyes. "That's my girl." He lifted my chin and kissed my lips softly. I hesitated, afraid of what he was about to tell me.

He looked confused then pulled away. "I'll explain." He walked up to Monroe and stood in a fighting position. Monroe made sparks with his electric stick and snickered deviously and the fight began.

_"There was a girl who once liked me, named Charlotte. She was a nice girl, but she was not the one girl I've dreamed of. She was a beautiful girl, yes, but Charlotte just wasn't who I liked. She had kissed me one day and then asked me what I thought. I told her it was nice, but I didn't like her like that. Turns out she was more depressed then she acted when I told her that. I am still guilty of that part of my past, and I haven't seen her since. Now you need to go!" _He looked back at me and Monroe grabbed the back of his neck and slammed him to the floor.

My eyes widened with worry and I started to move towards him when something caught my jacket. I looked behind me and Nira was tugging on my jacket. _"Come on we must go!" _she persuaded in my head.

I nodded slowly taking a last glance at Mark. He was struggling until Stark jumped in starting to claw at Monroe's clothing.

I turned into a wolf following Nira. Running with the wind back into the forest. I skidded to a stop and she shortly repeated my action. She looked back at me and I looked into her eyes with seriousness.

_"You can't,"_ she told me.

_"I must,"_ I insisted.

She sighed and started running again taking Serenity and herself miles away from me. I turned and ran back ready to put up a fight.


	20. Chapter 20: Unleashed

_**Haylie –**_ It didn't look well. Monroe had Mark pinned and he managed to keep kicking Stark away who constantly went to tackle him off Mark. Mark punched him in the face and Monroe grabbed his hands and grabbed his stick and zapped him making Mark shriek in pain.

"Hey! Let him go!" I screamed.

Monroe looked at me and smirked and began laughing.

Mark groaned in pain. "Haylie," he moaned. "Get... go... back to the-" Monroe stepped on him and he shrieked again.

"Stop it! You're hurting him!" I yelled feeling the need to cry.

Monroe snickered. "Darling, that's the whole point," he stated.

I growled.

Monroe smirked. Stark came in by surprise and tackled Monroe to the floor grabbing him by his ankle and dragging him. Monroe screamed and Stark jumped up and spun around flinging Monroe away. I dropped to my knee's lifting Mark's groaning head.

"Mark. Mark. It's me. It's gonna be okay." I soothed.

He calmed his breathing and then came growling, but not from Mark. Stark walked up and snorted, followed by more growling.

_If you're trying to say something might as well speak then, _I informed Stark trying not to sound sarcastic in my head where as deeper in my thoughts when thinking about Stark the word "sarcastic" always found away into my mind.

Stark snapped and growled louder. _Watch your mouth! You know this is your fault for being here, you should not have come here. Even if it was to protect one of us. You should not have came, you stupid girl, _his voice rang through my mind like an obnoxious alarm clock.

I mirrored his glare and he snapped at me again like he was going to attack me. I held up a fist to him, then took notice to a figure behind him moving. It was Monroe with an abnormal looking gun. My eyes widened. "Stark! Watch out!" I warned.

Stark snapped and barked at me, ignoring my warning.

The gun was shot and in the blink of an eye Stark was captured in a net unable to break through, no matter how much he tore and bit at the net.

Mark groaned, "S-stark!" he managed to let out.

I covered his mouth. "Stay here. Don't do anything reckless," I instructed.

Mark might have moaned another "no" or "don't" but I wasn't going to leave Stark, their leader. No matter how much of an ass he was to me, it wasn't going to stop me from saving someone who's cared by people I care about.

Stark tore at the net unable to break free. I ran and tried breaking the net myself. He bark and snarled at me, _This is all your fault, damn it! _

_Oh, shut up and let me help you for shit sake! _I glared at him and he glared back. I continued trying to tear the net but it was like it kept tying itself back together; it was impossible to break.

"Forget it, Doll. You aren't gonna be able to free him," came Monroe's mocking voice.

I glared at him behind me and stood up facing him. "Yes, I will free him and I'm not going to let you get away with whatever you're plotting with him!" I snapped.

"Oh, yeah? And who's going to stop me?" he smirked.

I glared and stood in a fighting stance. "Me!"

He laughed mockingly, "Yeah? You? What are you going to do about it?"

I instantly kicked him in the face knocking him back. He coughed and held his nose groaning in pain. "You're gonna pay for that!"

I held up my fists. "Bring it!"

He shot after me fast darting by me knocking me off my feet. "You're gonna be too easy, Darling."

I jumped back up and spun around until I was on my back, spinning on the floor, letting my leg out to trip him.

He fell over and I rose.

"P-please, don't hurt me!" he begged.

I glared down at him. He was cringing at the pain in his ankle. I had never killed a person, at least not meaning to, and I wasn't going to now. I turned and started heading towards Stark to free him of that net. What I didn't expect then was a terrible shock in my side causing me to fall on my knees making myself cringe in pain. I looked up almost blinded by shock to find Monroe standing before me with his electric stick.

"Sorry, Darling. Not this time," he spoke words cold and hard like stones. He stabbed me again in my stomach and I screamed at the pain that was worse than any pain I felt before. I felt done for. Was I gonna die?

He walked back over to Stark and grabbed the net with his metal stick. "Come on, you and I have business to attend to." Stark struggled, biting and tearing into the unbreakable net.

That guy definitely wasn't good. I had to do something. "S-stop!" I managed to let escape my mouth.

Monroe turned to me limping on his left foot. "What? You didn't have enough?" he asked sarcastically.

I had to do something. Anger fused inside me, shocking in my veins and pouring into my heart. He hurt Mark, he's doing something to Stark, he tried killing me and I wasn't about to let him get away with it. I forced myself to get on my knees with the shocking pain still in my stomach. Worry expressed Monroe's face and he charged for me with his stick. I forced myself up striking my hands together and shooting blue lightning at him knocking him miles away, screaming his lungs out.

My world became blurry, I felt nothing, I heard nothing, except the wind brushing against my skin. Everything was moving fast. Time was leaving me, I only hoped I wasn't dead. I had no idea if I was. Stark later came into my vision, his glaring eyes on me and not too later after Mark joined him. It was like a movie on fast forward. They were talking, arguing with each other, baring their fangs in anger at one another but I couldn't hear anything they were saying. Stark let out a look that he sneered and ran off changing into a wolf. Mark looked at me and spoke words to me, shaking his head and putting his hands together as if he was praying. His head fell in his hands and then he quickly dropped his hands the sky drew closer and everything became even more of a blur until everything got washed away by darkness. Where am I?


	21. Chapter 21: Shocked and Scarred

_** Mark –**_ She slept soundly in my arms. Her heart was beating, she was breathing, and she was dreaming. I didn't know how severe her wounds were and I wasn't about to check, knowing where she had been shocked. I just laid in the forest with her sleeping peacefully in my arms waiting for her to wake up bringing the sun up with her. I only hoped.

Morning came quick and the sun shun in my eyes making me blink awake. I looked down at Haylie, who I thought was still asleep, and she slowly looked back at me with a weak smile.

"Hi," she whispered hoarsely.

"Hey," I said and a smile exposed on my face.

She began sitting up then gasped and fell back and I caught her in my arms.

"Take it easy, Hails." I held her in my arms gently as if cradling a flower.

"What. . . What happened to me?" She hesitated.

"Monroe, happened. He shocked you with his electric cane. It shocks anyone it touches but him. None of us know or understand that but I am beginning to think he could have put his blood into the cane making him immune to the electrical waves it sends off," I hypothesized.

"That has to be it," she spoke calm words to me while looking up into my eyes. "You're really smart."

My eyes narrowed calmly gazing into her beautiful blue eyes. "You have gorgeous eyes," I murmured.

She smiled at me then grimaced with my arms tightening around her waist. I let go of her immediately whispering an "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," she said still looking into my eyes.

"I didn't heal it like I did when Nira hit you with lightning. I wasn't sure. . . about. . ." I hesitated.

Her brows furrowed and she lifted herself out of my arms and laid right next to me and tilted her head looking at me.

"What are you. . ?" I began to question.

"It's okay, you can check on my wound. I-if you're okay with that." She looked up straight blushing.

I felt my face getting hot. I put my hand behind my head rubbing my neck and thought to myself _Just keep it together, Mark. _

I knelt down beside her and put my hand on top of hers holding it gently.

She looked at me with a questioning look and then held my hand tightly. I tapped my thumb on her hand and smiled calmly. She let go of my hand and pulled up her shirt halfway revealing the scars and bruises. My eyes burned in my head feeling anger course through my veins. He hurt her worse than when Nira hurt her, and he was going to pay.

"Mark?" Haylie's voice echoed through my head. "Is everything okay?"

"No. . ." I calmed myself and looked into her eyes trying to make my gaze soft. "He hurt you, terribly." My voice shook trying to keep in my anger.

"Don't worry about what he did. Can you fix this? or. . ." she trailed off.

I looked at her stomach. Her shirt half lifted up. Letting my mind rush with the dirty thoughts was not the way to calm my anger. But, then I couldn't stop thinking about what would happen if I just let her shirt slip a little more. Haylie's eyes were focused on me in the corner of my eyes and I let my hands fall gently on her stomach. I let my hands slip and my head dropped down and kissed her stomach gently. My head went up by hers and my lips found hers kissing her gently. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me back deeply. Before I let myself drift too far into the kiss I had to heal her quickly while she was dazed. My fingers dug into her skin and she grunted and grabbed onto my neck tighter and was about to pull away but I used my free hand to hold her close and continue kissing her. I pulled my fingers out of her skin and held my hand to her stomach while her skin immediately molded back to its original form. She loosened her arms around her neck and deepened the kiss and pulled me in closely. I leaned in on top of her and kissed her deeply, how had I not felt this way before? I have no clue.

She broke the kiss and I blinked at her while she stared into my eyes. My hands had gone up her shirt unknowingly and caused the embarrassed side of me take over. I looked and backed away taking my hands out of her shirt. "Sorry, Haylie."

Her lips softened into a smile and she kissed my cheek and pulled me back and I could feel my face turning hot. "It's okay," she whispered softly. "I love you."

I blinked. Those three words. They echoed in my head like a once forgotten accident. I froze. I couldn't think of making the words come out of my mouth, but why? Because of. . .

"Mark?" she questioned.

I blinked and looked into her radiant eyes. "You too." I said, hesitating as to say the words.

Her smile fell small and she blinked almost curiously.

My expression softened and I picked her up swinging her into my arms so I could cradle her in my arms carefully. I looked into her eyes and smiled. She smiled back. "Thank you, Mark."

"You're welcome," I stated.

I began to walk back to the house, my head down to be closer to her than I already was. I kept one thing cautiously in mind though. The reply when she told me she loved me. . .


	22. Chapter 22: The Wrong Mistake

_** Stark - **_"That bitch!" I yelled, pacing back and forth angrily in the living room. "She _completely_ got in my way, detracted me and let Monroe get away! I wouldn't be surprised if she was working for him! Mark is such a fool! Why did I let him do this to our family?"

Nira, who was sitting on the couch, quietly looking down, listening to my silent bickering. "She is not bad, Red," she finally said, looking up.

I shot her a vicious look with a growl. "Do _not _tell me you have let that girl get the best of you, Nira!" I said almost panicked.

Nira froze and stared at me for a minute too long with her saddening blue eyes. She then looked away again with a sigh. "She isn't. . . She isn't bad. . . You're being ridiculous about this, Stark."

"Nira," I sighed before I was interrupted by the door opening and Mark's voice calling "We're home!" _As if everything is alright, _I thought in disgust.

Nira looked at Mark and Haylie, then smiled small. "She looks better," she stated.

Mark nodded, "I helped her wounds heal faster, they're still healing but everything's okay." He looked from Nira to a sleeping Haylie in his arms. "Can you stand on your own?" he asked her, giving her a gentle nudge.

Haylie blinked open sleepy eyes and nodded. "Yeah, I'm alright, I can stand," she said before she hopped out of his arms.

I walked over to stand in front of Haylie and Mark. The look Mark gave me was a daring look, looking for a challenge, as if saying if I were to even touch Haylie that he would harm me, but instead of staying by her side he walked down the hall into his room. It was only Nira there, and I could feel her gaze piercing my back. Nira, I could deal with. I demanded more pain and suffering from this girl, more sorrow and a definite apology.

"Well, I would assume you would like to apologize for getting in my way and letting Monroe escape?" I said as formal as I could.

Her eyes widened, for a minute I thought she actually would, but then her widened eyes shifted to fire-filled eyes, with a nasty glare. "_I _let him escape? I was only trying to help!" she interjected.

I wanted to smack her across the face at this point, but I held my temper for just a bit longer. "You were no help to me, you distracted me and my family. Because of that, he has escaped to try and finish accomplishing who knows what!" I raised my voice.

"Stark. . ." Nira began to warn, but I ignored her anyway.

"It was _not _my fault he escaped! If I wasn't there, you would've been taken far away from your family! He escaped injured. He did _not _go unpunished! If you don't think I don't know my destiny now, you're wrong! I do know my destiny! And until Mark wants me gone, I will not leave his side!" she urged, strongly. Apart of me would really admire a strong debater. The only thing that was keeping me was that this girl was debating against me, and I was pissed off for the last time.

Taking her by the throat I shoved her up against the wall and kept my hand tightly clasped around her neck. She coughed and gasped for air.

"Stark!" Nira grabbed my shoulder and tried to pull me away. "Stop! Stop this now!" she commanded of me.

Haylie shook her head as much as my grip would allow her. "Nira," she coughed. "This is my fight, don't... don't help," she struggled to say when her glare turned to me. She bared her teeth, which had sharpened to a point. Her hands gripped my wrists and her nails turned black and sharpened to a point. She raised her right hand and swiped it across my face. I dropped her and clasped my hand to my face, shrieking at the pain. I dropped my hand to look at my blood stained hands. I looked up at her with a glare and she glared back then made a run for it outside. I chased after her determined to give her a piece of my mind.

"Stark! Stop, you idiot!" Nira continued shouting.

Haylie stopped and turned to me and glared, baring her fangs at me fiercely.

I snapped at her then darted at her, transforming into the dark brown wolf I was born as. I darted towards her and she jumped above me. In quick reaction I bit onto her ankle and forced her down onto the floor. She shrieked in pain and then transformed into a black wolf herself, kicking me in the face with her good hind leg. She limped on three legs and still looked at me in anger. She growled and I growled back in return. She dropped her injured leg and began to run towards me and she tackled me to the floor. The weirdest feeling came out of me. I blinked open my eyes, I was human again, and so was she. Her eyes were sharp on me and her right fist held back, aimed, ready to punch me in the face, her left hand holding a tight grip on the collar of my shirt.

"Haylie! Stark! Both of you, knock it off!" Mark's voice rang through my head. She lowered her hand to my collar to have both her hands at my collar and she threw me down to have my head snap back on the floor. She got up and limped away to Mark.

"I know he probably deserved it, but you should _not _have messed with him, Haylie," he said, sounding a bit harsh. I sat up and saw a hinting glare on her, more of a serious look rather than a glare. I would appreciate him to show a bit of anger towards her. He was right though, she should_ not _have messed with me. Haylie and Nira then walked back inside, Nira supporting Haylie from her injured foot.

Mark walked over to me and glared down at me. "Why?. . . Why do you _insist _on the pain and suffering of those who aren't apart of our family!" He yelled in anger.

I stared up at him. I stood up and felt the pain of the scratch on my face and grimaced even further. "Look at us. We never fought before you healed her! None of us! We were fine when outsiders did _not _know about us! Everything was just fine!" I reminded.

"Yeah, but I don't know about you, but I was never okay until others came to us, don't you remember Charlotte? You hated her too! Even though I didn't like her like that, you had me get rid of her because she was 'distracting' to us!" he argued.

"She would have blown our secret and you should know it!" I stated.

"She would not have!" he argued back. "She was a simple, quiet girl with no friends! She kissed me and I told her I didn't like her like that, and that drove her away more than you did! I refuse to do anything to drive Haylie away. . ." he glared at me, and I glared back in silence. "I'm done with you telling this family . . . Me. . . What to do!" he paused. I gasped to speak once again but he spoke before me. "She isn't leaving, and I refuse to listen to you any further."

I then just kept my mouth shut, but glared at my younger brother in anger. He did not understand at all, and he was headed for danger. _This has to stop. . . _


	23. Chapter 23: The Lovable Serenity

_** Marcol **_- "Marcol, please, get Serenity and take her out while I get a hold of Stark, Mark, and Haylie. I need you to do this and go get some food for us, can I trust you on this?" Nira spoke directly to me with crossed arms and eyes narrowed in frustration.

My brown eyes snapped in her direction and I nodded instantly. "Of course, Sister."

"Good, Serenity!" she disappeared down the hall into Serenity's room leaving me alone with Haylie who remained silent on the couch. I walked over and sat beside her. "You okay?"

She looked at me with amazing eyes of crystal blue then she looked down at her feet. "I don't know. . ."

I did not understand what had just happened. "Wh-"

"What did I do to him to make him hate me?" she asked cutting off my question. I was about to ask her _What just happened? _But from what Nira said and what she just asked, obviously, they had just gotten out of a terrible fight.

"He was never easy on accepting new family members all together. Of course he was the eldest of us, so, he learned to like us as family members easily. Serenity was. . . different. . . like you. When we return, you should speak with her. Even though she is only eleven. She would know," I said to her, giving her a piece of advice.

She remained quiet, her hair slowly falling in front of her face, she looked as if she were a stone statue. Nira walked in with Serenity and grabbed her coat putting it over her shoulders and getting on her knees to button her up and telling her to be a good little girl for me.

I gave Haylie a simple pat and stood up. "Alright, so, little sis, ready to go have some fun, Nitty?" I smiled at her brightly.

Serenity looked up at me and smiled. "Yeah!" she cheered, much like a six year old than an eleven year old.

Nira looked up at me. "You are going to get groceries remember?"

"I'm sorry Nira, I don't speak responsibilities," I teased, wiggling my eye brows then picking up Serenity and running out the door.

"You better come back with food!" Nira shouted after me before turning back into the house and slamming the door.

I ran carrying Serenity on my back while she was giggling. "Marcol! Slow down!"

I slowed to a stop at the crosswalk to get to the mall and my laughter blended with hers as I gave her a tight hug. My laughter soon disappeared when I remembered Haylie, how she needed to talk with Serenity.

"Brother? What's wrong?" Serenity looked up at her with her gentle violet eyes before I took her hand and pulled her across the crosswalk to enter the mall. "Something's wrong. . ." she said, not questioning, but knowing.

"Haylie, she's just like you and Stark use to be. I think you should talk to her. Help her to get Stark to trust her, get close to her," I said looking at her seriously.

"But what if Stark hates me?" Serenity asked her gentle eyes full of trust and a little bit of strength.

"He couldn't. . . He had promised Father that he would protect you like you were one of us when he died. . ." I looked at her with a promising, confident gaze. "This will work somehow. . . It has to."

"I know it will, Marcol. It did work for me after all," she said looking down and then hugging me tightly. "I love you, Brother."

I looked at her, completely soft. "I love you too, Sister." I hugged her tight.

We walked along the sidewalk as Serenity every once in a while ended up pressing her face against the glass then looking to me with a cute smile begging for another present that I almost could not say no to. I bought her a couple new headbands and a dazzling new necklace before we went into the grocery store picking out vegetables, meat, a couple boxes of macaroni and cheese, 2 dozen bags of bread including hotdog buns and hamburger buns. I had hundreds of dollars worth of food and just enough left to go eat out. Something we never really got to do that often, so, Serenity really enjoyed herself. Her face became a little messy from the corn-dogs with ketchup and mustard on it. I sat on the bench next to her and she already had eaten one of the two corn-dogs she had.

"This tastes so good," she said with a full mouth and I handed her a napkin, smiling softly to let her wipe her mouth.

I rolled my eyes then looked to the side to see a girl with wavy chestnut hair pinned back a little messy like, black glasses and a bright clean smile, who was looking around for a place to sit holding a pretzel in her right hand and a young boy with long blond hair and a few freckles covering his cheeks was holding onto her left hand.

"You should let them sit on this bench," Serenity said smiling up at me.

I looked at her and smiled. I looked back over to them and they were about to walk away. I stood up quickly and caught the girl before she could walk away.

"Um, hey, you looking for a place to sit? I've got a place right over there for you if you'd like," I said pointing over towards Serenity who watched and waited.

"Oh, thank you so much, that would really help," she said nervously with a small laugh. The young boy looked over at Serenity and smiled and skipped on over to take my seat next to Serenity and they started talking.

"Oh, um, looks like the little sibling might be trying to take over you're spot," I said taking notice to the kid.

"Oh, Jason's not my brother, he's just a kid I'm babysitting for," she smiled at me kindly before shyly holding out her hand to me for a proper hand shake. "My name's Anya."

I took her hand softly. "Marcol," I said.

"That's an interesting name," she smiled at me and giggled a little. "So, um, looks like our short people are enjoying their time," she said.

"Yeah, should we go get a seat inside a restaurant?" I asked holding out my hand to Anya.

She blinked in surprise and looked up at me. "Um, well, I can't just leave Jason alone-"

"He won't be alone," I said cutting her off accidentally. "Um, well, I mean that Serenity, my little sister, she's always stayed in one spot and it looks like they'll both remain in the same spot, especially if I tell Serenity to stay there with Jason. Whataya say?" I asked her.

Anya smiled slightly and nodded. "Alright, sure," she said taking my hand.

I walked over to the two eleven year old kids and looked at Serenity. "Serenity, will you two stay in this one spot if I ask? You and Jason can stay in this area and play for a bit while I take Anya here-" I gestured to Anya who tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear, "- into one of the restaurants nearby?"

"Okay! I'll stay right here, I promise!" she said cheerfully as she looked to Jason.

"Will you just stay here with Serenity, Jason?" Anya asked with a worried look.

Jason gave a slow nod and a simple shy smile. "Alright, I will," he agreed.

"Splendid," I said as I held out my hand to Anya. "Shall we?" I asked properly.

"Let's," she took my hand shyly and gladly walked with me.

_Well, who said Mark is the only one that gets a new friend outside of our family? I know that isn't going to stop me, and definitely will not stop Serenity_, I thought with a smile.


	24. Chapter 24: Moving Out

_**Haylie – **_I sat on the couch anxiously tapping my foot. Mark grabbed my hand giving me a look that was not so much of a calming look but more of a "you're more difficult to deal with than I thought" look. I gulped and looked down ashamed of my past actions of fighting with his brother. It was _his _brother I fought with, I just did not understand why he hated me so much. I did not do a _thing _to hurt him. . . _Well, not. . . not before about thirty minutes ago. . . Or. . ._ _Maybe I did_? I pondered the situation, starting from the very beginning, when I had barely turned 13 years old and lost everything, for a few good minutes before the door opened quietly and Nira walked out after having spoken with Stark.

"What did he say?" Mark asked.

"As if you do not already know, brother. He has always been so stubborn and he will not tolerate her staying for long before he tries to do something to get rid of her," Nira remarked.

"Like. . .?" Mark dared to question with a growl that burned in the back of his throat.

"Like something rash. . . without thinking. . ." Nira said, her voice quiet and monotone.

"Damn it, Nira, I need you at this moment not to be so vague!" Mark exclaimed.

"Like trying to trick her into leaving or possibly kill her! He won't stop unless he can learn to be caring of her just as we all have become caring of her!"

"This is bullshit," Mark muttered with a sigh before wiping his hand across his face with a deep, unfortunate sigh.

"So, let him. . . let him try and kill me, I'll fight my own battles," I said keeping my face unreadable.

"What!" Nira covered her mouth.

"Haylie, you can't be serious, I don't want you to have to go through with fighting with him. Until we can find a way to get him to trust you, you should stay back in the city. With friend perhaps?" Mark asked looking at me concerned and full of care for my safety.

I froze. A friend? Back in the city? _My _city? I haven't seen my friends or family in years. I couldn't control anything I did, I couldn't go back to them because they could have believed I was taking drugs or something. Hiding something as big as being half wolf! I just. . . "Can't," I finished aloud.

"Why? Haylie, c'mon, you have to trust me, we'll figure something out, if we just pack your things and get to the city, away from Stark, as soon as possible," Mark declared.

Before I could even get a chance to explain why I could not, the front door opened and slammed shut, followed by obnoxious _tick tick ticking_ noise that came from the iPhones in both Marcol's and Serenity's hands.

"Marcol, where did you get _that_?" Nira questioned with a look of disbelief, as if it was unexpected of Marcol and Serenity to even hold a simple go-phone in their hands.

"Marcol has a new girlie-friend and he got a phone and I wanted one too!" Serenity said with a bright smile as she put her new phone in her Fuscha Pink purse that hung around her neck.

Marcol crossed his arms clutching his phone tightly in his hands with a barely visible blush. "She is not my 'girlie-friend', Nity," Marcol apposed against and air quoted.

Serenity stuck out her tongue. "Whatever you say, Bubba!" she sang with a giggle then trotted into her room shutting the door lightly.

Marcol rolled his eyes and put his phone in his pocket. "So, how are things going?"

"Will you help me get Haylie's stuff together so we can find her some place she can stay? You and Nira get her stuff together, and I'll take her into the city." Mark got up and held his hand out to me to help me up.

I looked at his hand and shook my head, "Mark I don't think that this is a good idea. I mean, it's been years since-"

"Since I marked you. We've watched you. I've watched you. I know you're spirit, and I know we'll figure something out. I promise, Haylie," he nodded his head. He seemed really confident enough to finish my sentence and take me to the city in hope to find some old friends of mine that may or may not be there. I took his hand and stood up to find myself pulled into a tight hug. "Trust in me," he whispered.

"I trust you," I nodded.

I felt him nod back then pull away and turn to Nira and Marcol who had sent another text then put his phone back while Nira rolled her eyes at him.

"You two. . . please?" Mark raised his eyebrows and shook his head.

Nira and Marcol nodded and they both turned to go around and gather Haylie's things.

"Come on, we'll go into town, I'll get you a suitcase and you go back to you're old street, if you can remember how to get there," Mark explained, keeping it short and to the point.

I nodded in agreement and he pulled me lightly out the door and into the forest, beginning our walk.

For a while it was quiet as we stepped lightly over fallen trees and stepped on twigs that made a _crack_ each time we stepped on one. I had thought about that one stormy day. That day in the middle of November, rain pouring harshly on me and that boy. _That boy. What was his name? _I could not remember. He was my best friend though, he was blabbering on about something that day, he cared about my safety. He didn't want anything to happen to me. He was going to protect me from the rain. . . _he would have protected me from the lightning if I went with Chris. _

Chris. That is his name. The name of my very best friend, the one I knew since kindergarten. If my parents were not home. That would be my next best bet. My geeky friend Chris, the guy with the brown messy-curly hair and weird bug eyed glasses that made his blue eyes stand out about a mile away. His nerdy shirt always tucked in tightly to his skinny jeans. He would have been considered a "cool nerd" if it was not for his weird glasses. We always believed we were the better of the popular crowd, being popular was not important to us as long as we had each other. _We're best friends forever. That is how it is always going to be._ How it was always suppose to be.

"Haylie, what is it? What's wrong?" I hadn't realized my past memories of my best friend, whom I haven't seen in years, made me tear up until Mark had asked that question.

I wiped my eyes quickly and nodded. "Yeah, just a past memory. . . I guess I'm hoping my old best friend will be there. . . Maybe he would still be my best friend."

Mark's face flushed, as if he knew I was talking about another boy, but kept up his care, concern and hopes for me. "I really hope you find all your past family and friends, my dear," he said, pulling me close before stepping in front of me and helping me up onto his back for a piggy back ride.

Then the sad thoughts disappeared, as Mark ran with me on his back. For a _piggy _back ride. I found the irony in that finding it as though we are not part pig, bug part wolf. _Hmm, wolfy-back ride._ I thought with a small smile. Like every time I stopped crying, the smallest, most stupid joke (and or pun) made me laugh out loud.


	25. Chapter 25: Reunion

_**Haylie – **_Walking down my old street was like being in a horror movie as you walk up to your new home and find out its haunted by ghosts that will try to kill you if you dare come in. I felt that same sort of fear as I approached my new house, except I did not care to take notice to the "For Sale" sign in the front lawn. My stomach dropped and I went up to knock on the front door anyway, just to make sure but before I could knock a rock hit the wall beside me and I jumped with a gasp.

"Don't knock. You'll waste you're time, the people who used to live there left over eight months ago," said a teenage boy with dark blond hair and black streaks, on a bike. "Can I help you with something miss?" the teen asked.

I moved my hair in front of my eye to make sure my mark was covered before I started towards the boy and stopped about five feet from him. "I was just looking for a couple that use to live here."

He stared at me, his hazel eyes wide. "They moved on account of their missing daughter. . . She's been gone for three years." His head tilted to the side as he let his bike drop, he was tall, and a bit weird. He circled me as if _he _were the dog and I was his owner.

"Who. . . you. . . look. . . a lot like. . ." his eyes stared straight into mine, his vaguely familiar eyes. _Those aren't hazel eyes. They're. . . blue. _Blue eyes? But blonde hair and black streaks? Did he know who I was? Did I know who he was?

"Haylie?" He backed away and I could now see tears forming in his eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked as I backed away and then he stepped closer, almost _too much _closer for a stranger. "Please, stay back," I said now a bit afraid to find out who it was.

"It's me. . . Chris! Don't you remember? If you are Haylie? Oh gosh, you probably aren't her I'm probably making a fool of myself to a stranger. Again. God, I'm losing my cool."

"You're cool! What happened to us not being apart of the popular group-"

"as long as we had each other!" we finished together. "But you were gone, you. . . we thought you died. . ." he added before his eyes became wide. "Oh my god. . ."

"Chris!" I cried out of sheer joy and he smiled wide and pulled me into his tight embrace. Wow he was stronger than I remembered!

"You look so different! I have so many questions! What the hell happened with me being gone!"

"That's the thing, where did you go? Do you know how many people freaked about your disappearance? This small little part of L.A. was just completely in surrender for six months. And your parents! They've been mourning ever since you left! We have to find a way to contact them!"

While Chris was blabbering, like he always had, I was trying to get a hold of him. "Chris I-. . . I can't. . . Well, you see. . ."

". . . I mean it'll be so great, we'll have a huge party and everythi-"

"Chris, will you shut up for two seconds and let me talk!" I exclaimed.

His smile remained on his face but then he added a bit of calmness, making him look a bit sexy. _Ew, Chris? Sexy! _I shook away the thought and stared right into his blue eyes with mine. "No one can know of my return. No one like family. Or friends. I don't want them in danger, I don't even know what I was thinking by coming here. It was Mark's idea to get me to a safe place because of Stark-" I broke off before I got into any specifics.

"Who's Mark?" his smile dropped and now he was serious.

"Mark's my boyfriend. . . I've been living at his place in. . . Nevada," I lied.

"Nice try Hails, you're still a bad lier," Chris said.

"I have been living with him. . . Nevada was a lie though."

"You've been living with a guy! And you haven't bothered to come back and let us know you were okay! Haylie I lo-. . . I I looked every where for you! E-everyone did! You couldn't even send us a fucking post card! It's like you didn't even care!" he had hurt written all over his face.

Tears filled in my eyes. That stung really bad. My heart ached. This was my best friend, who thought I didn't care. _I have to tell him. _

"Chris, there's a reason why I couldn't come back, I. . . I got hurt. . . that day in the hallway," I said quietly.

"Well, what! You got shot by lightning? Came back to life as some sort of superhero!" Chris crossed his arms. A common move whenever we fought.

I rubbed the back of my neck and blushed. "Well, actually, you could say something like that."

Chris rolled his eyes. "Oh, and let me guess, the people you live with are all magical creatures, created by lightning. Who spend all day just plotting a way to defeat Dr. Octopus! If spider-man is also involved, tell him, my spidey senses are tingling that my best friend can't manage to make sense in this life time! She lives in a fantasy," he said, sounding disgraced.

I felt sadness. Tears trickled down my cheeks. My anger built and the wolf inside of me wanted to burst and show him who I truly am. Why I could not return. I raised my, now, harsh glare at him and bared fangs. "You could say something like that!" I yelled back harshly as I pulled back my hair revealing the scar of that one day that caused all of this, that one day that caused my entire life to change eternally.

Chris raised his eyebrows and looked confused, eyes narrowed. "What the devil. . ."

I grabbed his hand and started dragging him. He was still a weakling as he let me drag him, partially trying to break free of my grip. "Come with me, Chris! I _have _to show you this!"

"Show me what?" Chris asked starting to willingly follow.

"Show you what happened to me that one night," I said letting go of his hand once we went far down the street where no one else would see. I was going to do it. I was going to show him. I leaped high in the air feeling my body transform quickly letting in the scream of Mark shouting "Haylie, no!"

There I stood, Chris on his knees, my mouth open and panting. I was a full on wolf. "Do not attack him! Haylie!" I could hear Mark yelling in my head but I soon ignored him, focusing all my attention on Chris. He looked at me surprisingly, fearless. He sat on his knees and looked at my scar. His hand reached out to me and I could not help but let a growl escape. He did not believe me. He was sarcastic about me being brought back to life. I tried speaking to him. "_I was not lying to you. I did get shot by lightning, I was saved by someone just like me, and was brought back to life. You had no right to be sarcastic to me. I hated your sarcasm._

He bowed his head. For a long time it was quiet before he murmured, "I'm sorry." It was more than a murmur though. It was sincere, and it came from him. _My best friend. _I thought.

I got down low and laid there, right in front of him. He slowly reached his hand towards me, and I did not hesitate. My head rose to let him touch my head, my mark, every part of my human self was now a wolf. I looked up into his watery eyes as mine began filled with tears as well and I started to whimper small wolf-like whines.

"How did this happen?" he asked after a while.

_It's a long. . . painful. . . shocking. . . story. _I thought, knowing he could not hear my thoughts. I turned back into a human and hugged him tight once again, feeling safe in my best friend's arms.


	26. Chapter 26: Past and Present

_**Haylie – **_I had told Chris everything. About Mark. About the lightning. About the Lightning_s_. About my ability to control blue lightning and use it as my own source of power. He knew I lived just barely on the outskirts of Los Angeles with them for a couple of years. He also knew why I had to keep this a secret, for the sake of the family, and also why I had to get out of their house and live with someone close. We sat in my old front yard discussing my future plans and location of where to put me.

"You could stay in my mom's shack. I'll set up a bed mattress thing and she has never gone in there since my dad died. You could also come up to my room sometimes, just climb through the window, I'll leave it unlocked for you. What do you say, wolf-girl?" he smiled at me and looked with pleading eyes that I knew hoped for me to say "yes" to his question.

"Well, maybe that could work," I said smiling at him.

"No, it most certainly can_not _work," Mark's voice rang through my head, and this time, he wasn't just in my head. He was _there. _

I jumped to my feet and looked at him. "Mark, um, this is-"

"Exactly what it looks like? Haylie, do you know what could happen now that he knows who you are? What you are? This could effect everything. This could effect us," he said, his eyes black moving from me to Chris.

"Mark, I realize my mistake, please, I couldn't hide this from him and he's giving me a place to stay, we needed that and we got it, please Mark?" I looked at him with pleading eyes, my mark shimmered and I could tell his did too because he looked right down at his hand and sighed.

"Alright, I'll trust you keep her safe from my brother while we get things sorted out, but Haylie, you mustn't tell anyone else. Are we clear?" Mark asked looking serious as ever.

"We're clear," I nodded and then walked up and kissed his lips gently.

He kissed mine back soothingly and tenderly, wrapping his arms tightly around my waist and kissing me deeper, feeling his love and passion for me.

I pulled back gently and smiled. "I wish I could just stay in your house," I said nuzzling him gently.

"_Our _house, I will get this resolved to where you can come back. Stark must learn to like you, but I just hope he won't like you too much and steal you away from me," he said with a greedy smirk.

I met his smirk and rolled my eyes a little. "Please, like anyone would steal me away from you." We both laughed a little.

"No mean to break this little moment, but, um, Haylie, before you came I was about to go biking so-" he picked up his bike and sat on it. "I'll be at the skate park and you can come find me there, if you know where it is, if not, don't go into the shack without me, I will never know if my mom will just come home and find that door open and wander inside. So, yeah, I'll be back home shortly, you can find out if I'm home by looking at my window, I'll leave it open, if it is open, you can climb on up," he smiled at Mark and me. "Mark, I thank you for looking after my bestie, she. . . she means the world to me, and it looks like we've created a trio, eh?" he laughed a little and held out his hand to Mark. "It was a pleasure meeting you."

Mark smiled and gladly took my best friend's hand, shaking it slowly. "The pleasure's mine," he said politely and letting me go to bow to him as a sign of respect.

Chris nodded and pulled his hand away then turned to me. "Do I get a hug or does you're special one get all the love conserved for himself?" he teased with a bold smile.

I laughed and hugged him tight. "It's so great to finally see you again, Chris," I said with a small kiddish voice.

"You don't know the half of it," he added and held onto me tightly, giving me one tight squeeze and then letting me go. "Catch you later, Hails? And swear to me you'll come back this time?" he looked at me with a serious expression.

"You can bet on it. I swear it," I agreed before he smiled and rode off down the rode then making a left turn down another rode farther from the city.

"I think he likes you a little too much," Mark said wrapping his arms around my waist again, this time from behind, and kissing my cheek.

I turned to him and punched his chest. "Nonsense, you dork." I glared at him with a smirk.

"Oh what? Is this a challenge I hear? Calling my name?" He tilted his head and let go of me. "How 'bout a race? This time I get a head-start!" He said taking off towards the forest.

"What about a suitcase!" I said in complaint before beginning to chase him down.

"Already at home!" he called back to me before he disappeared to where I had to pick up some serious speed to catch up with him. This time we would race so that I would _not _almost fall to my death; I was more skilled now.


	27. Chapter 27: The One and Only

_**Serenity – **_I was in my room playing with my dolls, text messaging Jason, and watching Marcol and Nira going through some of my shelves and gathering Haylie's things off of the bed she slept in the past couple of days.

"Hey, um, does she have her necklace?" Marcol asked.

"She is wearing it, is she not?" Nira looked at Marcol questioningly.

"I guess I'm just hoping we can keep something to have her return to see her one more time." Marcol looked down and sighed. I didn't like seeing my brother like this, it was almost torture I felt inside my heart whenever I saw him so sad. Then I thought again, I didn't want her to leave either. Haylie was just as much my friend, if not as much of a member of the family. When Nira grabbed her shirt she wore last night I grabbed the other end with my teeth, biting hard and looked up at her, giving her my puppy-dog eyes.

"Oh, Nity, please, we have to pack her things." Nira tugged harder but my teeth only bit harder. She sighed and said, "I know you don't want her to go. I don't want her to go either, Serenity. But do you want to see her get hurt? _By your own brother?_" she emphasized.

I shook my head, my eyes narrowing in sadness, then finally letting go. "I miss her already, sissy," I said with a small whine.

Nira put the shirt in the bag and pulled me into a close hug. "I know, I know."

I felt a couple tears stream down my cheeks. "I don't want her to go, Nira!" I cried.

Nira held me tighter and Marcol sighed, collapsing onto my bed. The front door opened and Mark called to see if anyone was here, I could hear him and Haylie's hard panting which meant they had probably just raced each other. I squirmed free from Nira's grasp and ran out my door and headed straight for Haylie's arms, when in reach I jumped for her and tackle-hugged her. "Haylie, don't go!" I continued to whine.

Haylie looked down at me with a look of surprise but that soon faded into a sad look as her grasp on me tightened.

_Hey, talk to her about your past. _I heard Marcol speak into my mind.

I nodded and grabbed Haylie's hand, starting to pull her back out the door.

"Hey, where do you think you're going, Serenity?" Mark asked.

_I'm going to talk to her about Stark, _I told him.

"Oh," Mark said quietly before turning and walking into Serenity's room.

"Wai-, wha-, Serenity, where-" Haylie stuttered, but followed.

I shut the door behind them and walked in front of Haylie and then stopped in the middle of the front yard.

"Serenity. . . What is it?" Haylie asked.

"I can tell you why Stark will not accept you. . . yet, he has accepted me. . ." I began.

"I already know. . . Mark told me about you, how their father took you in and-"

"And when he died because of me, Stark listened to his last words to him by telling him to take care of me, if you can learn to respect him and give him a little note saying our father would acknowledge him as a strong leader, maybe he would respect you just as he has learned to respect him. And maybe you will not have to leave," I spoke carefully and turned to her with watery eyes. "You are the Blue Lightning, Haylie," I pulled out a book, the book which I held close to me without letting anyone else know I had this. The book about the Blue Lightning, the one wielding that much power, the Blue Lightning was suppose to be the most powerful of them all. I gave her the book. "Keep this, read it, study it, know it, _own it_. Own that title for it is yours to own, Blue Lightning, Haylie." I nodded and then trotted inside after giving her one last hug.

Haylie stood there for a couple of minutes, staring at the book, then looked towards the sky. I listened, carefully and heard nothing. Nothing but a faint, "_why?_". . .


	28. Chapter 28: Meet The Hero

_**Haylie – **_I sat there talking with Chris for the longest time. We spoke of everything, I told him all I've learned about myself and what I have learned about the people I lived with. He told me about what happened when I left and how popular he suddenly got. It was as if he needed me gone to get that, but our oath still remained, we did not need popularity as long as we had each other. That made me smile.

Chris sat there flipping pages in the book. "Hails, you're obviously a big deal, at least that's what this book says. You should really check out some of the wicked stuff it's talking about. It says 'you will have multiple abilities other than the abilities the rest of the lightning wolves will have'," he said with an excited nod. "Very interesting if I do say so myself. Hey, check this out! Hand Zapper, you put your hands out and course electricity through your veins and it causes a spark to come out each of your fingertips!" he laughed and added an excited 'sweet!' before continuing with: "It also says that you're companions, I guess that's your so called 'family' you've been living with the past years, have their own special powers that will come as a result of training you."

"Thank you for clarifying what I've hoped to have read, which was only about five hours ago, but does it explain anything about a villain? Or some sort of evil, creature thing? Any details about something like that? An antagonist?" I asked, my brows furrowing.

He shook his head. "No, not that I've read," he said before his blue eyes grew huge. He tossed the book and grabbed both my hands and looked into my eyes in hunger.

"Hey, that's my book!" I complained with an annoyed look.

"Why? Was there someone trying to kill you?" he began, completely ignoring my complaint. "A villain or something? You're arch nemesis! Oh my gosh! You are like, a super hero!" He stood up, starting to wave his hands around and announced "Haylie, the Blue Lightning, savior against the evil Doctor Octopus! This brilliant girl shall certainly _spark _your interests!"

"Will you shut up!" I snapped, pulling him back down. "It's nothing alright, I was just wondering if I have a purpose," I lied.

"Alright," he said in suspicion. "Anyway, even so, you're villains, are the crooks and thieves all around the city! Think about it, Hails!" He picked me up and spun me to face the cracked mirror leaning up against the wall of the shed. "Imagine, just bad-ass looking leather outfit, some amazing leather boots with a bold blue lightning bolt on the side! Not to mention a mask, to hide your secret identity! Oh my gosh!" He hugged me tight and swung me back and forth in his arms. "I can just imagine it Haylie, can't you!" he jumbled his words around like a fan-girl.

I rolled my eyes and let my wolf ears and tail appear to make him go crazier. I could not help but to laugh and hug him back. "You're crazy," I said as I nuzzled him.

He chuckled. His phone rang and he looked at the text that appeared on his phone from Amy, his girlfriend. My ears flattened.

"Shit. . . Amy wants to hang out, she's already on the street, like the stalker she is," he said, making little clicks on his iPhone as he typed a quick response, though he seemed annoyed at the thought.

_That popular snob, _I thought. "Oh? Well, I could get out, for a bit, and you could let her come over, I'll be alright out there on my own," I said, perking my ears with an added smile so he wouldn't notice my annoyance in his choice of girl.

"Alright." He smiled and hugged me close. "I'm really sorry about her, but hey, she is my girlfriend," he said nonchalantly.

"Right, I'll be around town," I said walking out of the shed and onto the street, taking notice to Amy, who was closer than I thought she'd be. "Damn," I muttered under my breath and ran in the opposite direction towards town, obvious that she had taken notice to me already. I would not help Chris with an excuse to wonder why a girl with wolf ears and a tail was in his shed, he would have to figure that one out on his own.

The cold air was not the thing that made me feel so alone in the forest, it was the dark and empty space I felt around me, for only eight o'clock at night, the only thing that was around, being frightening trees that took the shape of clawed creatures that scared me even further. I was shaking where I stood, but for what reason? I was a girl that could shape shift into a wolf, I thought I had long gotten over these things, and I did. I just needed a reminder. I growled low and let out a good, clear howl at the moon, my ears flattening perfectly with my head.

"Howling in the night, could be a dead give away to a lightning." a pair of glowing red eyes peered at me through the pitch black of the forest. I gasped and took a step back. "Relax, Blue Lightning," the voice spoke. "I have no intention of harming you. . . trust me. . ."

"Why should I trust someone I can't very well even see?" I said with a low growl.

"So be it," said the same voice, that sounded more daring. First a dark foot stepped into my little moonlight circle then a body to follow.

"What are you doing out here, Monroe?" I asked with a glare.

"Trust me, I'm just here to chat, just that simple, I make an oath to you," he said with a bow.  
"And an oath I deny. Get out of here before I zap your ass back to whatever hole you crawled out of," I said as I crossed my fingers at my left shoulder and glared into his devious red eyes.

He ruffled his black hair a little and sighed. "Please don't make me _have _to harm you, I clearly said I would not hurt you and whether you accept my oath or not, I keep my word, to this night. Tell me about yourself and you will never have to hear from me again, as long as you answer truthfully," he said with a bow of his head.

I glared sharply at him and he eyed me. "I _always _keep my oath," he reminded with a glimmer in his eye. I tilted my head and decided on something.

"Okay, I'll tell you whatever you want to know about me and me only, as long as you leave me and the other lightnings alone. Understood?" I questioned.

He nodded and sighed. "A tough one. You're very cute. Alright, you have my word. Now tell me. You have a power unlike the other Lightnings, you created it with your very fingers, like you threatened to do just now. How?"

"I don't rightly know how, it just came to me," I answered.

"Is that so?" He said in doubt then smirked and moved on. "I've never seen you with the Lightnings ever. Why all of a sudden did you appear? And how did you come into the hands of the wolf family?"

"One at a time," I warned with a snarl to scare him a bit, which worked to make the presence I felt around him tense up. "First, let's just say I didn't ask for these abilities. Second, they found me, Mark did, I made it pretty obvious when I was trying to contain my lightning for years."

"I see, that would explain it, and just a few more questions. I'd say. . . two more. Would you say you are more. . . unique? From the rest of them?" his smirk grew with the pause in his question.

I thought clearly. _The book, _rang through my head. "No, I think all the Lightnings have just as much power as me, it just hasn't awakened in them. I'm just a mess that gets in the way of everything with them."

"So, that leads to my second question. Why are you alone right now?" he asked, with narrow eyes and a simple smile.

"Like I said, I get in the way, I'm no use to them," I said and turned away. "If that's all, then be on your way," I said in a monotone.

Suddenly I felt cold hands on my shoulders and I jumped a little. "Such sorrow, my dear. My apologies, I understand what it's like to be the odd one out." I felt my shoulders tense and I tried to shake him off to only find his hands tighten on my shoulders. He whispered into my ear, "I think you are very special, Blue Lightning."

He spun me towards him and gave me a tight kiss on the mouth. I tried to pull away but he just held on to me tight. The only thing I could think about, besides trying to pull away, was the taste. A lustful, hatred, despairing taste. My eyes drooped as I put my hands on his chest and felt the electricity coarse through my veins and out my finger tips, and he fell back into a tree, roughly and groaned, crossing his hands across his chest and moaning at the pain.

I fell to my knees. Something wasn't right, I should have shot him across his face when I had the chance, that kiss was not what a kiss was meant to be. Hell, it was unique in a way, but special? Only in a bad way, a drowsy way. I laid on the forest floor and let out a soft moan and cringed as if poison was being lead through my body.

"You should-" he began, but was interrupted by a painful groan. "-think about who you are around with, Blue Lightning. Someone could get hurt. . ."

I moaned again, a throbbing headache started and I was slowly and painfully losing consciousness.

"_Sweet dreams. . . Haylie_," and a villainous chuckle, left me in a deep slumber.


	29. Chapter 29: Dark Dreams

_**Haylie – **_It was not the first time I had remembered a time like this. I was once in this stage, but it was bright than dark, this setting was just dark. A very dark dream. There was only one other person there besides me. It was as if this man was walking towards me, and I started to back away.

"_I know who you are,_" was all I heard this man say. I backed away from him and he only got closer. I gasped and started to run away, he had a mask like a wolf, as if to imitate me for the person I was. I tried changing into a wolf but that seemed impossible at the moment, I just had to keep on running away or this man would catch me. Who is this man? Why is he chasing me? Do I know him? I would not stop but only keep running from the man in the mask. I turned back and he was suddenly gone. I finally had a chance to stop and catch my breath, to only skid to a stop and start running the other way to get away from him again. _Wake up! Wake me up! Wake up! Wake up! Please! Wake me up!_

"_Wake up, Haylie. Wake up, Blue Lightning,_" the voice said. "Wake up!"

"Haylie wake up! Wake up! Haylie! Wake up, damn it!" Mark's voice rang.

. . . . . .With that, my eyes snapped open. . . . .


	30. Chapter 30: Hypnotised

_** Mark – **_She sat there for a minute or two, just blinking her eyes every ten seconds, probably checking to see whether she was still alive. I had her on the couch in our living room, with everyone around, even Stark. Nira was right behind me, and Serenity was at Haylie's head with a warm washcloth and a glass of water. Marcol stood beside Stark, mimicking his cross armed motions. Stark eventually got annoyed and smacked him lightly aside the head and Marcol smirked and raised an eyebrow, Stark, of course, only rolled his eyes.

"Am I awake?" she asked hoarsly.

"Better question is 'are you alive'?" Marcol noted.

"Well, she is breathing brother, of course she's alive," Serenity pointed out to Marcol and stuck her tongue at him and called him a "silly head".

We all laughed a little, even Haylie and Stark hinted smiles at Serenity's brightening cuteness, but the mood was quickly interrupted by a wave of seriousness.

"She had a run-in with Monroe?" Nira clarified.

I nodded. "No doubt about that," I said with a sigh.

"I'm alright," she said while sitting up, cringing a little at a small pain.

"No, you aren't, what did he do to you, Haylie?" I asked, concerned and afraid of the possible answer.

"It. . . It was dark, he had been talking to me and told me that. . . that he wouldn't harm you guys any longer. . . he kissed me. . . then, everything sorta just went black." She cringed a little.

A few gasps and murmurs were heard from Marcol and Nira and I growled, trying to contain my anger.

"Poison is on his lips," Nira spoke with a hiss.

"Well, technically it's a dark toxin that can easily make one drowsy," Marcol explained.

Stark sighed. "This is stupid," he muttered.

"Oh, and I suppose _you _have an explanation for any of this?" I snapped at Stark.

"Actually, yes, I do." He stepped away from the wall and began to pace back and forth as a leader would.

"And _what_. . . exactly?" I said with a growing impatience.

"Temper, Black," he spoke with a growl in his voice. "Marcol's right about the toxin, but only by a little. He did not manage to cover her nightmare. Monroe now has the ability to get inside her head because his DNA became a bit attached to hers. The slightest touch of any part inside her body gave him complete access. Luckily, Monroe is not his father and is not smart enough to take complete control of her body, that would take time and calculations to finally figure out the right nerve to puncture for control. I know a lot more than you know, Mark." He eyed me and I shot back a glare.

"Fine, then what would you like to do about this?" I kept a steady glare into his eyes.

"Were you not listening, Black Lightning?" Stark asked in frustration with me, then sighed. "I have taken into consideration to train her a little and maybe, just maybe, she'll be able to overcome Monroe's toxic abilities."

I got up in his face with a sneer and a growl. "And what makes you so sure?" I dared to ask.

His growl matched mine. "I am so sure because I wish for you all to stop hating me so," he said low.

I did not understand his actions with the way he was speaking, so I looked to Haylie for support, worried for the girl, not wanting her to get hurt from my own brother.

She nodded, "I accept."

Marcol and Nira looked to each other with surprise. I kept a steady look into her eyes. "Okay, just-" I turned to Stark and my eyes went narrow. "Just don't get too risky. . ." I said carefully.

Stark nodded and smirked. "This is going to be great," he said and then looked at Haylie, keeping his smirk.

She turned away from him, uncomfortably.

I sighed. What have we just agreed too? I didn't know, but Stark was up to something.


	31. Chapter 31: At Risk

_** Haylie – **_A couple hours of healing had done me good, but they could not have been any shorter. It was too bad they were not as long as the hours of time I spent traveling through the forest with a guy that hates my soul and wants me away from his family. Every second seemed like a minute, every minute seemed like an hour, and every hour, it would have been better to spend two days isolated with nothing to do but stare at nature. Even that would not be that bad though.

"So, I have taken notice to how you have the ability to strike Lightning without calling it, like the rest of us have to do, is that not right?" Stark said, the first thing he said to me the entire walk through the forest together.

"Yeah, I guess," I answered nonchalantly, even though "_Kill me now_"is what my mind said.

Stark glanced at me then looked forward to where he was going. "Be mindful, if you are going to be one of us, it would be best if you were to speak in complete sentences," he said.

Now, he was just aggravating me. "Yes, I shall speak with complete sentences when I respond to you," I said with a tad bit of sarcasm and annoyance.

He shot me a glare and then continued his steady pacing. I shuddered then continued following.

"We are here," he said very low and quiet.

"Here for what exa-" and with that he clapped his hands and shot a daring red lightning bolt at me, without hesitation or a moment to think I blocked the lightning sending an electrical red wave around me from his lightning and my hair shriveled up a little. "OW!" I exclaimed.

He blinked surprised. "Unusual," he said, as if grading me on my performance.

He jumped at me and I quickly jumped out of the way somersaulting on the floor and standing up again and I shot him a glare. "What kind of training is this!" I demanded.

"It is not trailing you freak of nature." In an instant, this calm walk into the forest seemed like a fight for survival to me so with a final blow I screeched and transformed into a wolf and pinned him tightly to the floor. _What do you want from me! _I asked, through my head.

"To tell you you are putting yourself in a position where you are going to get hurt. . . both physically, _and _emotionally," he said, in a very serious tone.

I changed human and got off of him. "I can understand physically, you're trying to kill me right now. . . but how. . . _emotionally?_"

"Okay, how 'in love' are you with Mark?" Stark asked with air quotes around "in love".

"I don't know. . ." I said looking down shyly. "I mean, I like him a lot, that's for sure."

"Don't. . . he's using you Haylie, I never did mean any harm on a human girl like you, but I did all of my actions against you because of Mark. He's using you." His eyes narrowed and he looked down, ashamed to say it.

"Don't you dare say that! That's a lie!" I growled.

"So you think! But tell me this Haylie, did you ever once say 'I love you' to him? Did he _ever _say it to you!" He shot at me.

"Of course!" I began. . .

Then I had second thoughts. . .

He had hesitated the first time I had ever said it to him. . . and. . . he didn't say it, exactly. But that shouldn't mean anything. I shook my head. "O-of course he has!"

"Oh, well, alright then, I guess if he's had no hesitation he really does like you, because, he's a man who can not say things he doesn't actually mean, Haylie. If he couldn't say 'I love you' to you, then he's lying. . . and getting into this mess we have with Monroe, will ruin your life, and he'll leave you, just like he did to Charlotte," he said.

With that, he was gone, back towards the house.

I wasn't going to be afraid though, Mark really does love me. . . doesn't he? But, he does hesitate. . . what will I do if he doesn't love me? My powers. . . were they all a waste. I looked to the sky.

"Will you tell me?. . . Please, sir. . . the father of the Lightnings, why have you given me these powers? I was a normal human girl, such a cluts, unable to manage taking care of myself, you set me on a course to where I was destroying half the city and now your family is going to leave me. Why did you give me these powers? They will not do you any good Mr. Lightning! I'm. . . I'm not one of your kind, I'm not one of you family, my last name isn't Lightning. I don't have the fighting skills they have, I can't. . . I can't fight evil, especially knowing I have no purpose. . . Just take these powers away from me. . . Take them back!" I screamed to the sky, as tears started to fall down my cheeks.

_Just take everything back, so I can have my old life again._

I stormed off, full wolf speed, towards town.


	32. Chapter 32: Within Temptation

_**Haylie – **_I paced back and forth in Chris' shed, awaiting for him to return from inside his house, for wanting to make sure his mother was asleep.

It was only a matter of time he walked in and shut the shed door with a "_burrrrr_, it's _freezing!_"and he rubbed his hands to get more warm.

I sat on the spare, filthy mattress and nodded sadly.

"Hey, what's wrong," his attention became focused on me in an instant and he sat next to me, looking at me in worry.

I shook my head and said a simple "no."

"Haylie, it's not 'no'. Tell me now," he said as a small demand but was serious.

I looked up at him and hugged him. "What if he doesn't like me like that? What if he's just using me?"

Chris blinked, almost in surprise, and held me close. "Hm. . . what happened?"

I sniffed. "Well. . . the bad guy in my story got to me, he kissed me-" I could have sworn I heard Chris growl but I ignored it and continued. "And he some how has control of my dreams, then Mark's brother came along and started telling me all this stuff about Mark, and things like he hasn't really said he loves me because, well, he hesitates, he's never said it to me, I've said it to him and, like I said, he hesitates!" I said, almost becoming angry.

"Hails, just calm down. . ." Chris warned.

I groaned and stood up, in more frustration. "You are not helping!" I snapped.

"I wish I could do better," he shot back, almost sarcastically.

"You should be! You're my best friend Chris! Aren't you? Or did the popular crowd get to you?" I shot him a glare.

"Hey! I'm still the same guy! The look has nothing to do with it!" Chris said defensively.

"Are you sure the look just isn't to impress your stupid girlfriend?" I grumbled.

"Have you ever thought that maybe you're boyfriend feels the same way as I do to my girlfriend! That's all she is to me! Just a girl and a friend, I can't even tell if I love her!. . . All she ever is. . . is needy and annoying," Chris said.

"Then why are you dating her even!" I asked furiously, starting not to think about what I was saying.

"Because I gave up on love a long time ago!"

"Do you even know what love is? How could you have given up on it if you have even felt it?"

"Because I'm still in love with the same girl I have been for a long time. . ." his yelling turned to a soft voice. "She's beautiful. . . and she was nice to me when nobody else was. . . I love her so much but I don't think she can see it. . . She's blinded by this other guy, she doesn't even know really." His head drooped.

My eyes narrowed. "I'm sorry about her. . . I just need your advice. . ."

"You don't want my advice. . ." he muttered.

"Yes, I do, Chris!" I yelled.

"No, you don't!" he glared up at me.

"Why not!" I asked angrily.

"Because. . ." he rose from the mattress and put his hands on my shoulders.

"Because why Chris?" I said rolling my eyes and looking at him impatiently.

"Because, my advice to you would be to break up with him and be with me!" he said, before I knew it, he had be up against a wall, the old Chris would not have ever been able to do this, but he had a strong grip, his head close to mine, and it all made sense to me.

"C-... Chris..." I stared into his eyes, unable to look away. Break up with Mark? Me and Chris, a couple? Would that even work?

His eyes narrowed, his gorgeous blue eyes staring into mine and my face flushed red.

Just the simple thought of his lips on mine was soon a reality. . .

"Chris. . ." the moan of his name on my lips sounded good. . . but felt off. . . I still thought of Mark. I also thought of Stark, his words sinking into my head. Maybe I should just let go. . . even if it is for tonight.

"Haylie, I. . ." he kissed me harder and wrapped his arms tightly around my waist before dropping them to my legs and picking me up, wrapping my legs around his waist and kissing him tightly, breathing hard, my mind going crazy.

_Mark. . . Chris. . . Which one. . . I can't. . . _He laid me down on the mattress and laid next to me kissing along my neck and then back up to my lips again. A sweet few minutes blurred out of my mind, left me asleep in his arms.

"I love you, Haylie. . ." I heard a murmur.

_I love you. . . Mark. . . _


	33. Chapter 33: Lost Love Needed To Be Found

_** Mark – **_I knew Stark was always a liar. . . but after Haylie's night performance with that. . . that _human_. . . I was starting to believe him.

He looked at me with eyes narrowed. "I told you she was no good. . ."  
"What happened, Stark? You said something. . . you must have. . ." I said, staring at the floor.

"I did nothing of the sort. . . She made up her mind, she does not want to be one of us. . . I told you this was a mistake," he said.

He was very convincing. . . it was so hard to believe he was lying. . . I did not know what the truth was anymore, all I knew was I had a fact with no further explanation then the very vague evidence left before me.

"I'm sorry, brother" was Stark's final words before he left my presence.

I froze, looked through Haylie's eyes, hearing her friend's name escape her gasping breath. The thing that left me confused, was the words before my mind went blank. _I love you. . . Mark. . . _I heard Haylie say. I turned and she was no where to be found.

_Mark. . . Mark. . . _

"I love you, Mark," said a smiling vision of my mother right before me.

I could not help but smile back. "I love you, Mommy," I said in a kid like voice.

In another vision I heard a cry of pain, I remembered our father, on his knees. "She's gone. . . she's gone. . ." he sobbed.

My eyes watered and I shook away the visions of the past. "I. . . Haylie. . . I. . . I lo-. . . I like you more than anyone I've ever liked anyone before. . ." I looked down, my hair falling in front of my eyes. "She's gone. . . she's gone. . ."

"She's not gone," spoke the only lovely British accent I knew of.

I turned to look into Serenity's wide, lovely violet eyes.

"Haylie, she's not gone, she can't be gone. . . You two are in love. . ." she said, with a sad expression on her face.

I pulled her into a small embrace.

"I would hope so Serenity. . . I like her. . . I like her like I liked Mommy. . ." I spoke softly, trying so hard not to cry.

"You _love _her. . . Mark," she said, not as a question.

I looked at her and nodded. "Yeah."

"Say it, Mark. You can say it, it will be okay," she said in a voice so promising.

"Serenity, love. . . goes far back for me. . . you know ever since Mom died I can't. . . I just can't say it Serenity. . . I can't. . . What if I lose her for good? I can't tell her that. . . I just can't say it. . ."

She hopped out of my arms. "You're too negative about this, Mark, Black Lightning. You _do _love her. . . You should tell her that. . ."

I nodded and thought, _I wish I could Serenity._

She trotted away and stopped before the hallway and looked back at me. "I love you, Brother."

I blinked and nodded. "I. . ." I choked and sighed. "You too. . ."


	34. Chapter 34: Goodbye

_** Haylie – **_The morning would not come soon enough as I laid awake, remaining in Chris's arms. I sighed as the morning finally came, that way if I got up, it would not be a huge problem if I woke Chris. I slowly and carefully pulled his right arm up and off of me and he easily rolled over on his back, allowing me better access of leaving without waking him.

I stood up and brushed the wrinkles out of my clothing before looking to him. I blushed, last night I had lost my mind by making out with my best friend. He had been in love with me for years, I had not known, but something felt. . . off. . . when I was with him. . .

I walked out and turned into a wolf, running into the forest.

_Your time is coming, Blue Lightning. Your purpose awaits. . . _a voice of darkness spoke.

I did not stop to find out where it came from, but it never left my mind.

When I arrived at the Lightning house, I was human again and looking at Mark who was outside, looking up to the morning sky, then he turned to me, and smiled sadly. "Haylie. . ." he said in awe.

I walked up to him and smiled back shyly. "Hey, are you okay?" I asked.

He nodded. "Just fine," he whispered.

I nodded and looked into his eyes with a simple smile. I kissed him gently.

He kissed me back easily and pulled me into a tight hug.

I pulled away gently, and he almost looked hurt by it. "I came back to get a piece of clothing I left behind. . . My necklace."

He nodded. "Of course, the one and only I gave to you, Haylie."

I nodded back. "I'm still happy you got that for me, thank you Mark."

"You're welcome," he smiled and looked into my eyes.

I smiled, deciding to test Stark's statement, I said "I love you."

His smile then faded a little and then nodded. "I um. . . lo. . . you too. . ." He smiled at me.

I nodded and froze, it was true. . . What Stark said.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, just fine," I said with a sigh as I stepped into the house. "You won't be returning will you?" asked Nira. I felt her eyes on my back and shivered a little.

"Maybe. . . I don't know right now, Nira. . . I'm sorry for all of the trouble I've caused you though." I said when I turned to her.

She shook her head and sighed. "You're the best thing that's happened to this house since forever ago. You don't need to apologize for anything." And then she hugged me.

I sighed and gave her a tight hug back.

"I must go now though, figure things out for myself. . ." I said, distantly.

"Then that's your choice, Haylie. Remember though, you're always welcome here. To me, if not to anyone else," she said softly.

"Thank you, Nira. . . Thank you for looking out for me. . ."

She nodded then walked slowly to her room.

I turned and walked out the door, failing to remember what I went in there for in the first place.

When I walked out, Mark was staring at the sky again. I sighed and then took my leave without another word to him. He kept me from leaving though by asking: "You will come back, won't you?"

I froze in my shoes.

"Maybe. . ."

_** Mark – **_And she was gone. Out of my life, it seemed. Another thing to get over since my mother and father died. _What am I going to do? _I wondered.

"Don't blame yourself, Mark." I then felt Stark's firm grip on my shoulder. "She made up her own mind, it is her life, she can choose whatever path she pleases."

I looked down. "Yeah, you are right, Brother." _He is right_. . . _he always was. . ._


	35. Chapter 35: Possibilities

_**Haylie – **_Now, being left with nothing but a name that should not even be mine and powers that I was not worthy of keeping to that name, I did not know what to do. I knew this forest like the back of my paw but now, walking around in wolf form with a heavy weight on my chest, I felt completely lost. I transformed into a human, and laid on the forest floor, staring up at the sky angrily.

"You gave me these powers. What do _you _want me to do! Tell me! What is the purpose of my existence! Huh! Ugh!" I turned to my side and started to cry a little.

"They did this to my father. . . Well, Jon-ho Lightning did," said Monroe, leaning against a tree beside me.

I sat up. "Your kind has an evil purpose though," I stated, reminded of my heroic state of mind.

He chuckled. "Evil, huh? No," his chuckle continued into his speaking. "My father and Lightning, they were friends in college. Lovers of science. Lightning was following his dream to continue his family's research to figure out why he and other shape-shifters before him existed. My father, Jay Von Monroe, had helped him and wanted in on his secret. To find out how the shape-shifters work. They grew apart after they both fell for a girl and Lightning began to grow selfish, my father wanted to pursue his dream to be like his best friend, but that dream faded once Lightning crossed the line in using his own powers like his fathers before him, against a human." Monroe looked down. "I'm trying to make my father proud, by continuing his research, trying to prove to the Lightnings I can be good, that my father wanted to be good. I want to be able to transform like you, Haylie. That's all we wanted," he stated innocently.

_They're all just selfish, _I thought with eyes narrowed. "I wish I could just give you my powers. I don't want them anymore, I can't live with these powers because they aren't mine, they were a mistake. I'm suppose to be a normal human girl with a normal human boyfriend and a _normal_. Human. Life." I said, trying to fight tears, remembering my childhood years as a human.

"You can, Haylie. You can be a human once more. I have a machine that can extract your powers and give them to me. You will be human again and I'll be able to join them and create peace between the Lightning's and I." He looked at me so full of hope.

"Won't that. . . Won't that kill me?" I asked, feeling worry.

"No, not at all," he smiled. "You'll get what you want, Haylie. Please, this would be the best decision you ever made. Please, won't you help me, my beauty?"  
He had been getting closer than I known and soon, he was kneeling down and his hand was caressing my cheek. I thought about his proposition. A life as a human wouldn't be bad, I would see my parents again, I wouldn't have to worry about anything. No lightning. No problems. I can be with. . . Chris. . .

I nodded and looked him straight in the eyes. "Yes, please."

He smiled almost evilly, which kind of scared me, in a worrying way, but I only kept my mind on one thing. I was going to be a human again.

"Perfect. . ." he whispered and took my hand and pulled me up. "Follow me," he said as he let go of my hand and started to walk through the forest.

I slowly followed.

Even if this was just a trap, I still have my powers and I could shock him to death, but the only downside would be that I'd still be trapped as a wolf girl that can shoot lightning out of her very own finger tips. If this does work I'll get what I want and he'll get what he wants. If he wants to only use my powers to _destroy _the Lightnings or just fight with them then that wouldn't be my problem. Any way that Monroe chose, I would win. But I would not be involved with him any longer.

"Almost there, you want to work some of your wolf powers right now, my girl?" He looked back at me and smirked.

"Why can't we just keep walking? As humans?" I questioned with a raise of my eyebrow.

He laughed. "So desperate to become a human, hmm? Well, it's quite a climb, it'd be a lot more helpful for the both of us if you were to be able to jump and run with four strong legs."

I nodded and transformed quickly into a wolf.

"I can ride then?" Monroe asked.

I twitched my ears in his direction and looked at him and nodded. He got on my back and yelled "Mush!" I looked back at him with a glare and bared my teeth into a mean growl. "Don't work that way huh?" He smiled innocently and laughed, trying to hide his fear. I looked forward and rolled my eyes and took off running up the mountain side.

When I reached the top, it was all gray and very gloomy, a tall abandoned building surrounded by fog so dark it could have been mistaken for smoke. I stared at it and shivered in fear. I looked back at him questioningly. He got off my back and nodded. "Yep, this is the place," he said as he started walking towards the entrance. "By the way, you can change back to a human and shut your mouth, it's not that impressive," he snickered and opened the dark door and walked inside.

I shut my gaping mouth and turned back to a human. "Impressive? You've _got _to be kidding me. . ." I sighed and went and opened the door. The smell inside was foul and awful.

"Hey, keep the door open it'll let the blood smell get out!" Monroe shouted from the stairs.

"_Blood!_" I gasped and gagged. I felt like I was going to puke.

"Don't worry! This place is a hospital that was burned back 5 years ago, it's been abandoned ever since. The smell will go away in just a few minutes," he notified.

I shuddered and stepped inside. My boots squeaked against the damp floor. I whined. "Ah, this is so. . . gross. . . creepy. . . ew. . ." I said as I made a run towards Monroe.

We went to the next floor and it was completely clean besides looking like a messy lab, no blood stains, no hospital look to it.

"Why the second floor?" I asked.

"Because it had less mess than the first floor and the stairs going up to the third floor and beyond were destroyed in the forest fire," he said, stepping beside me. He looked at me and smiled. I looked at him annoyed. "So. . . shall we begin?" he asked before a weird _brrrriing _noise echoed off the walls.

"Ah, wait, just a second, please, make yourself at home, my lady," he said pulling up a seat then running off out the door then down the hall.

I sat down and looked around and shuddered. "What kind of home is this?" I asked, even though he was already gone.


	36. Chapter 36: The Final Test

_**Monroe – **_My father never called at this time of the day I wondered what was so urgent, he's possibly pissed at me. Without another thought, I bolted down the hall and back in the room at the end of the hall on the second floor.

I pressed the green button on this large machine and two cardiac defibrillators moved forward towards me and shocked me into unconsciousness. I blinked awake in a white room, seated across from my father. "What is it father?"

"You have been playing me, Monroe. . . I have been waiting patiently, but now you are beginning to get under my skin, Son," said my winged father, he was a perfect example of a fallen angel. The dark wings of a raven and the red, blood eyes of the devil, the things that almost mirrored myself still frightened me.

"I'm sorry, Father. I really mean it this time, I have Jon-ho's special one. This girl was a human long before she became a shape-shifter, let alone a girl who can bend the laws of nature and use lightning as her source of power, and I'm certain there are many more powers she can wield that will help us to your return. Convexity, it will be soon opened, Father. This time I swear it! Stark wasn't our answer, he was just one of the many sons of Lightning that could wield only one ability just like the others, other than his fiery attitude. Father, this time I'm certain, the portal, she will open up!" I said, smirking viciously.

"She'd better, Son, and remember the feather. If you do not put it in that teleportation device you've supposedlygot to work, that portal will be open to any of the dead who had just died within the same hour as that girl. Which, will create bigger problems for me, having to fight all of the dead to the portal. Besides, how can I be certain this will work? She was only a human before, was she not? Son, you need to understand only family blood will work best," he looked down, his really long dark hair shielding his eyes, and sighed.

"No! It won't! Father-!" I began.

"Mind your tone with me, Son," he growled, interrupting me.

"My apologies, Father," I looked down then looked back up.  
"But, Father. She will work because of this girl, Haylie, the Blue Lightning! She will be the key to open up convexi-"

"Did you say. . . _'Blue _Lightning?'" He looked at me surprised, his red eyes, staring at me widely.

"Erm. . . uh. . . yes?" I choked out.

"Speak _up!_" he commanded.

I cleared my throat and glared up. "Yes, Father, I did."

He turned his back to me. "This is great. . ." he muttered with an evil smile and turned his head towards me, showing me only half his head, and half his evil smile.

"Have the portal ready soon, Son. . . I _will _be awaiting the death of that girl, and the rebirth of my own soul," he looked up. "This is fantastic," he said, sounding as enthusiastic as he could get.

I nodded. "I will not let you down, Father. You _will _be free."

He nodded. "Go now, do not remain unconscious for so long, my Son. Remember, I _will _be waiting."

With that my eyes were open and looking up at the wolf-girl who looked shocked.


	37. Chapter 37: Destined For Death

_**Haylie - **_"Monroe. . .? Did something happen?" I gave him a questioning look as he blinked away after being unconscious on the filthy floor.

He grumbled and rose to his feet, wiping the dust and blood off of his clothes. "Yeah, I'm fine. It was just a small shortage on the machine. Won't you have a seat there?" He said pointing across from the odd machine to the hospital bed, positioned upward like a chair and had metal plates, like hand cuffs for a persons neck waist and legs.

"Um, I'm uncomfortable with the creepy looking bed-thing," I said as I took a step back.

"Nonsense. This will be short and easy. Won't hurt a bit. Nothing to be scared about," he said, draping his arms around my shoulders.

I shook myself free and slowly stepped up and into the weird bed contraption. "Um, what's with the bar. . . locking. . . things," he said as he slowly cuffed me in place, turning a smirk on and his red eyes glowing up at me. "Just so you don't struggle to escape."

I felt a ping of alarm being shot through my system and my eyes grew frozen on him. "What do you mean _escape!_"

"My father has waited long. . . so long for me to give him someone with powers like yours. My whole approach before this was to get Stark, the Red Lightning, and kill him off to open the Portal of Convexity, but if I didn't find a power source that could maximize his power, to make the portal open, I would have to sacrifice myself. I came from his own power before him, I am his son after all. But you Haylie, because you were willing to give me your power, you were willing to save me and my father. He seeks revenge on the Lightnings. Cold, harsh revenge. . . And you've given it to us Haylie. Congratulations," he ended with an evil laugh, such of a mad scientist.

"You trader! You told me you would help me! You bastard! You're a trader and a liar!" I exclaimed.

"Hey, Princess. Newsflash: That's how all villains are," he said with a shrug and raise of his hands, continuing his laugh.

I struggled to break free, struggled to get loose of these braces but they were locked shut.

"Don't bother, Doll-Face. Those plates are made of steel and even _you_ can't break free of them because you haven't learned all of your powers yet. None of the Lightnings have! You're doomed! You're destiny is set. You will be murdered. Yes, indeed, in vain, but for a wonderful purpose," he smirked as he began to press dials on the odd machine standing before me, across the room.

"Help!" I shrieked.


	38. Chapter 38: The Last Straw

_**Mark – **_Alarm sprang through my system and Haylie, trapped in a dark cave came to mind, screaming for help. I was shaking in my skin all day.

"Mark, what is wrong with you today?" Stark asked, crossing his arms.

"Nothing!" I shouted in his face and then shivered, looking nervous.

He rolled his eyes and shot me a glare. "Speak your mind, now."

"Haylie's in danger! Monroe's gotten her I'm certain of it!" I said looking to my brother for help.

He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Please, Stark! You have to help me go get her! We need to go to the mountain!" I pleaded.

With that he grabbed me by my neck and threw me against the wall, nearly choking me to death.

"Mark, she left you! She doesn't care about you anymore! You are being dramatic for nothing! You would not succeed in anything if you go after her, Black Lightning," he said with a glare.

"Let go of my throat," I spoke hoarsely.

He sighed angrily and let go.

"Haylie's in trouble?" Marcol looked at us with a look more mild than the fiery look in my eyes.

"Yeah, we have to save her!" I said stepping towards my younger brother.

"Mark, you are going down the wrong path again," Stark said darkly.

"If I am then I choose this path over your path. Whether she's apart of this family or not, I still love her, and I won't _ever _let her get hurt!"

"I'm with Mark," Marcol said, his gaze shifting to me and nodding then turning back to Stark.

"Not you too Marcol, you two aren't going there alone."

"They won't be going alone." Nira stepped out of the kitchen and grabbed my shoulder gently and gave me a warm smile, which suddenly dropped when her sudden glare narrowed at Stark.

"Nira, not you too. Do not do this. You are just running right into a trap, all of you are!" he shouted in sudden anger.

"Stark your actions have caused this, Stark. Mark was imprinted to Haylie and he is still somewhat connected to her," Nira said in defense.

"What if his intentions are wrong? What if he is just suffering from the break up?" Stark questioned.

"His intentions are not wrong at all," said Serenity who was staring down at the floor in a daze.

"Serenity. . . You cannot possibly-"

"Be saying that Mark is right?" Serenity interrupted, knowing what he was going to say. "That is exactly what I'm saying, brother. I can't explain. . . but I saw Haylie. She was dying. . . from this machine. In this dark place." She looked at me in near tears. "We have to save her," she said in conclusion.

"I'm with her on that one," Marcol agreed.

Nira nodded.

"We have to go, I can't let her die," I said and made my way to the front door with others following behind me.

"Fine! All of you! Go ahead! You guys are going to risk your lives for something coming from an immature sixteen year old and an unintelligent eleven year old! Well, good luck then!" Stark yelled and slammed his fist to the wall, denting it.

Serenity looked down upset.

"Serenity. . ." Nira said sadly.

She raised her hand, that had a purple mist surrounding her delicate skin.

"Serenity?" I looked to her and blinked in shock.

She walked up to Stark and he looked down at her with a daring look.

"You are a terrible brother. You have never appreciated those who weren't actually apart of this family. You will never fall under our fathers path if you do not learn to accept others. You will never find your true powers if you cannot stop being so self centered about this family. Powers like this!" Lightning struck from above and she grabbed Stark and threw him outside. She knelt down to the floor and shuddered as a spark on her back formed two beautiful purple wing-like objects made of purple lightning that cut a strip of Stark's hair with one strike.

That act left us all mouth gaping. She turned to us with a serious look and her wings vanished. "Let's go," was all she said.


	39. Chapter 39: The Mystery of the Plug

_**Haylie – **_When I found out screaming for help was useless, I was left to cursing and threatening Monroe to let me go.

"Will you shut up, sweet-heart? You're empty threats aren't going to do you much good. I'm almost done setting this up, and nothing is going to stop me from bringing my father back to life," he said with a smirk.

I growled a ferocious snarl through my wolf like teeth. That was my next plan. These bars were holding me hostage as a human but what good would they do against a wolf? With only hope, I transformed into a wolf and freed my arms of the cold cuffs, but sadly the bars around my belly were keeping me tight in place.  
I scratched and squirmed to try and free myself but Monroe wasn't dumb after all. He called to me and zapped me with his electrical staff. The pain was unbearable as a wolf and was only soothed when I changed back.

"Now that's a good dog," Monroe cooed and gave my head three light pats.

My canine teeth let out another snarl and bit him, making him yelp at the pain. When he freed his hand from my jaws he slowly wrapped it up in some bandages found in the cabinet. "Let's hope you don't have rabies," he said with a glare.

I growled. I sighed and looked down. I was ready to give up. Without a second thought I looked to the roof and closed my eyes tight. _Please. . . Help. . . I'm not ready to die. These powers truly are a gift. It took me until now to realize that I have a purpose with these gifts. This time I've been tied up, I've thought over this carefully. I need these powers. They make a difference in me. I wouldn't be alive if it weren't for these powers. Please. Don't let me die. Please. Please. . . _I thought.

"Alright, are you ready, sweetheart?" he asked with a proud smile.

I glared at him in near tears. "Just do it," my voice said, darkly.

He nodded and said "very well" and pressed a button on the machine that started moving a large claw-like extension towards me, which created a glowing green light.

A quiet _beeeewwwww _sound was made when the light stopped glowing, I had just enough hope yet that the machine had not worked.

Monroe cursed. "How did this get unplugged?" He walked towards the back and plugged it back in. It started whirring again and it still worked. I looked down and let a single tear escape my eye.

The sound of the machine powering down came back once again and I looked up in confusion.

"How the hell-?" Monroe walked back and plugged it in once again and carefully stepped back in place to press the button. This time for sure it was not him but what came to my surprise is that the machine had powered down again.

The cause of the plug to become unplugged made my hope complete once again. It jumped back behind the machine to hide itself while Monroe looked curiously at the plug that kept supposedly unplugging itself. The young wolf looked at me with her delicate purple eyes and I smiled with tears in my eyes.

_Serenity!_


	40. Chapter 40: Family Sticks Together

_**Haylie – **_I could not believe that crazy pup would come here to save me by herself, I thought until a glass broke downstairs.

"What in the world?" Monroe looked at me and then his eyes widened. He grabbed his staff. "Stay here," he commanded as he went out the door and down the hall.

Serenity came out from behind the giant machine and was soon joined by Nira and Marcol, who jumped to human form right in front of me.

"You guys came back!" I whispered excitedly, crying from happiness.

Nira nodded and shushed me. "We're going to get you out of here, but we have to keep quiet," she said faintly as her and Marcol began to loosen the metal bars and free me from them.

"We wouldn't leave you hanging here Haylie. You _are _one of us, after all," Marcol winked and smirked.

Serenity gave me a tight hug and whimpered a little. "I missed you, Haylie," she said, with her soft accent.

Nira grabbed my shoulder and gave a gentle tug and motioned towards the door. "Come on, we have to go," she said as she made her way to the door, keeping her eye on us before running smack into Monroe, who had an evil smile to his face. "You aren't going anywhere without him? Are you?" he asked as he picked up Mark and threw him down on the dirty floor.

Mark coughed a death defying cough. His clothes were burnt and his eyes looked at me widely with sadness. "I'm so sorry," he said.

I whimpered too and started toward him but was stopped when Monroe cornered me into a small group with Nira, Marcol and Serenity with his electric staff. "None of you are going anywhere, because all of you will be here to greet my father, except for her!" he yelled and pointed the electrical end of his staff towards me.

I shook in fear and let out a growl, as I growled low and mean the others joined in, even Mark who lay injured terribly on the floor.

Monroe looked through the four of us. "You are all pathetic if you think you can take me, the one who has a weakness to use against you!"

"Nothing can be more powerful than us, Monroe," Nira said with a growl.

"Yeah! We're a family of wolves! No one hurts our pack!" Serenity cheered.

"Then where's the sixth wolf? Huh? Where is. . . elder brother Stark?" Monroe smirked.

Silence flooded our confidence. Maybe Stark really was not a good guy. He abandoned his own family in a time of need?

"Never mind him," Marcol broke the silence.

"Well, I was just thinking how you weren't as powerful as you would be if you were all together, as one group. Isn't that how a family is suppose to be? Loving and there for each other? Your brother Stark shows no such character, I only see fire in his eyes," Monroe taunted.

"Shut up!" Nira screeched.

"I'll spark your face up, and there will _literally _be fire in _your _eyes, Jay Von Monroe!" I threatened.

"Haylie! Don't waste your energy," Mark commanded.

"I suggest you listen to the boy, Blue Lightning. Your powers will not do you any good. As I recall, you are new to all of this," he gestured to our surrounding and to me. "Aren't you? I would assume a young,_ new _wolf like yourself would not have had enough proper training."

"Shut up! You don't know me," I snapped.

"Oh, but I do, Haylie, you have a power unlike any other in the family. You can shoot lightning from your very finger tips. But, do you have a sense of control over it?"

I looked down at my hands and my eyes narrowed, with a tired feeling. "He's right, I am useless here. I would not have any sense of direction. I could hurt the ones I love."

"Haylie! What are you saying!" Mark exclaimed.

"I've seen you shoot! You're sense of direction is just fine! You fried his butt last time we battled!" Nira complained.

"I was lucky. I'd be better off dead though," I said. _No! He's doing something to me! I don't mean it! Monroe! You sick, ungrateful twig! _

"Now she sees it from my point of view. Believe me Lightnings, she will die with a great purpose, to save the life of another," Monroe said with a smirk.

"Not on my watch, Rodent!" Nira snapped with a fierce growl.

Mark was now on his feet and ready to launch himself at Monroe."Don't you dare touch her!"

"I wouldn't protect her if I were you. You might end up like her. Hmm. Oh, my dearest Haylie. You look so, sleepy. Why don't you just rest your little head down?" Monroe cooed.

"I will. . ." I said, slowly blacking out before shocking back to consciousness and glaring at him. "Never! I'll never listen to you! Stop this right now, Monroe!"

"I'll stop this, stop your shouting permanently!" He said as he ran towards us, hitting me in the back of the head with his staff.

"Haylie!" Mark shrieked. It was too late, though. I was left unconscious and useless.


	41. Chapter 41: Twists and Turns

_** Stark – **_I had to stop my family from making a big mistake. I had tracked their scents, the cool rain splashing on the ground and trees around me had made it many times more difficult by washing away their scents. Every once in a while I had to shake the water from my brown coat and shake my head to move my fur from my eyes so I could keep an eye out for them. When I edged the base of Monroe Mountain I knew that they had already gone inside, there scents were strong despite the rain, so they were close, but not close enough that they were outside. No, they were, unfortunately, inside. My father had explained that Monroe Mountain used to own the title of Medical Mountain for the hospital that was perched on the top of the mountain, but it caught fire in 1994 from a lightning storm and more than half the building was burned to the ground. All that remained now was the first two floors and remains of the third floor.

"What have you four gotten yourselves into?" I wondered aloud with a heavy, irritated sigh as I began to climb the mountain hesitantly. I couldn't back down to Monroe for my family, I could for Haylie. There is one thing I could be thankful for when that girl came along: Monroe will get what he wants, and leave my family alone once and for all.

But everything else she put my family through, what she was putting me through in that very moment was completely ridiculous. It did remind me somewhat of my father though. He always made things difficult for me. He cursed us with half wolf DNA and, basically, killed us when we were just kids. We were reborn into this world of sudden shocks and light speed abilities. We should be pleased. We should be heroes. We should be happy to be who we are, but we are not. We are cursed. Living demons in this world of chaos and destruction made by the very hands who created it. We only add more destruction to this problem-filled world.

My stomach churned when I reached the top, staring at the nearly-deserted building in front of me that had shouts and cries of murder coming from the third floor. _Nira, I'm coming. _

I took the first step towards the abandoned hospital and sighed heavily, pacing my steps steadily carefully keeping myself clean from touching the floor and making my way to the staircase that lead to the second floor. The floors were pooled with mucky water that could have easily been mistaken for blood. Some of the pools were pools of blood from blood-donation packets, it made me sick. There were wires hanging from the roof, windows were shattered broken. Glass and wet dust-bunnies covered a big portion of the floor as well, it was hard to keep my shoes the slightest bit clean. I steered clear from walls, for they were just as dirty as the floor beneath them. Before I noticed it, I was already making it up the first step of the staircase and I already knew that it was going to be noisy if I did not step lightly up the following steps.

When I made it to the top and stared down the hall I could hear curses and angered statements directed toward Monroe coming from Nira, Marcol and Serenity. _Where is Mark's voice? He should be the most pissed because he is clearly "in love" with this girl. He couldn't be hurt, could he? No, he is strongest of them. Unless, he was taken by surprise. That would be bad. Could he be dead? _I began to shudder as I pondered these thoughts through my mind, taking shaky steps toward the noise. I hid behind the door-hinge, peeking inside the room, seeing Monroe standing before a device, connecting wires to a large electrical device. A little across from Monroe was Mark laying on the floor, I could not tell if he was hurt or unconscious. Nira, Marcol and Serenity were all tied up, hanging from a fan dangling from the roof.

For a second I wondered how that fan could possibly have held their weight. I lost interest quickly when Monroe has said.

"Stop your complaining, all of you. The whole crew's here now. Come on, Stark, come on out," he cooed as he stared meekly at the open door where I stood and I came out from my simple hiding place, knowing I was caught.

"I assume you came here to take them back. Well, I need the Blue Lightning. So, I will not let you and your small posse stop me from my quest," he explained diligently.

"Kick his butt, Brother!" Serenity exclaimed.

"I want you to let them go. Mark, Marcol, Nira, and Serenity. The Blue Lightning is all yours," I said.

With each word I spoke, my family's hope was quickly dismissed and looked to me with a look of disgrace. "Just let them go, and we will leave you be if you return the favor, Monroe," I said with eyes narrow.

"And how do I know this isn't a trick? How do I know you aren't going to do something to release the Blue Lightning as soon as I do as you say and let your family go? Huh? How do I know that?" he questioned.

"Because they know to listen to me, and I'll make sure they stay tied until we're out of your hair, Monroe."

He thought this through thoroughly. "Bargaining with me, hmm?" I eyed him seriously and his blood red eyes searched wondrously for an answer. He walked over to Mark and grasped him by the back of his shirt and brought him over to me, handing him to me forcefully. "Get out, don't come back, if you do, I'll be gone, and she'll be dead," he said with a tone of warning. "Go on, get your family and go."

I nodded slowly and made my way to Nira, Marcol and Serenity to untie their rope from the ceiling fan and drag them away from this dreadful place.

"I can't believe you," Nira whispered with a voice unlike any I have heard from her.

I shook my head and held the rope tight in my hand. I turned to leave with my family, whether they hate me or not.

Then I looked at Haylie, she looked weak, helpless. After all other times, she was strong enough, brave enough to argue with me. We locked eyes and she had a look that pleaded for me to save her. The look burned my eyes that remained narrow. In her eyes held the only hope she had left, the last hope she had was for me, she was counting on me.

_"I'm counting on you, Stark," _said my father, laying on the floor from a distant memory when he died, when he had given Serenity the power to turn into a wolf. _"Stark, you have to help me, you have to keep my family safe, our family. Nira, Mark, Marcol, and Serenity. You mus-"_

_ "How can I? She's doing this to you, Serenity. Father, you're wasting your life to make her like this, like us, when it's not even worth it. She's not my sister, she's just some England-brat that I don't want any part of." _I questioned my father. At the time, it seemed ridiculous to trust Serenity.

_"Stark, you must do it for me. If you love me, and Marcol and Nira and Mark, you will protect them from Monroe's wrath. You will do this for me, I'm counting on you. Son, do this for me. Help me. Be my hero." _Were some of his last words to me before he died the following day.

Tears welled up in my eyes, staring at her burned my past into my present. She needed me. I am the last person she would ever ask for help, but she's counting on me.

"Stark. . .?" she whispered hoarsely, with a little bit of hope. Tears filled in her eyes and I blinked my tears away from my eyes and looked down angry. _She is the Blue Lightning, _I thought. Maybe it was my jealousy that got the best of me to see what my own brother was telling me was the truth all along. I had caused this mess myself and figured to blame it on Haylie. _I can't let her die. I can't abandon her. She's counting on me. My father is counting on me._

I sighed and took one last step forward towards the door. Her head turned down sadly. I let Mark down gently and turned back towards Monroe.

"Are you blind? The door's right in front of you, Red Lightning. Or is Mark too heavy for you?" he questioned.

"No, no. I just thought I'd tell you that. . . well. . ." I pulled out my small pocket knife and freed Nira, Serenity and Marcol from their bondage. "Never trust a wolf," I said with a simple smirk forming on my face. Nira stepped to my side and smirked at me. "_I'm proud of you, Brother," _her thoughts said.

I nodded and turned my attention back to Marcol when he had began beating an electrical staff against the palm of his hand. "I thought you might say that," he said and then charged forward. It all happened too fast when I held my hand straight out and shot a ball of red electricity from my hand. I looked at my hand and then at his frantically shaking hand. He cried in pain and shook his hand vigorously. "What did you do?! What did you do to my hand?!"

"I-I. . ." I couldn't make words come out of my mouth. I looked at the staff lay dead on the floor and I picked it up. I felt a small spark on my forehead. I grasped it tightly in my hand, feeling an electrical surge go up my arm and through my finger tips. The staff sparked and soon red electricity lines were circling my hand and the staff. _These are the same electrical lines I saw spiraling in those wings of Serenity's. _

"You're out numbered now, Monroe," Mark said when he joined my side, barely limping. Haylie stepped through looking furious, strong, brave. She looked at me and the look softened a little. _Is she still mad at me? _I wondered as I returned a curious look.

She averted her eyes and glared ferociously at Monroe and began to growl a mean growl.


	42. Chapter 42: The End

_**Haylie – **_I had so much anger built up inside of me. Anger towards Monroe for tying me up. Angry at Nira and Mark for putting themselves _and _Serenity and Marcol in danger. Angry at myself for being how I am to this very day. Angry at Stark for lying to me, I should have seen it. One thing I didn't understand though was how could Stark help _me_? I thought he wanted me gone! Anger and confusion is what was hitting me, and someone was going to pay the price for it.

I growled at Monroe who sat beside his machine, outnumbered by us and scared. His hand look partly barbequed and was still shaking frantically from when Stark shot him with that plasma bolt.

"I know how this looks. As if I'm out numbered eh?" he said, slowly rising.

"Don't play games with us, Monroe. Give it up!" Nira shouted.

"You would hope for that, wouldn't you, Nira?" He had stood up. "Kill me if you want. My quest is already complete!" He said with an evil laugh and a smack of a button on the machine.

I could not blink. Just stare at the bright light that had directly hit me dead center in my chest. My whole world had gone completely cold and I began falling.

"Haylie!" Everyone had screamed. I felt arms around me, catching my fall, but I was still falling further and further into darkness. This was not the first time this had happened, but it had not felt so bad the first time. This time was freezing, so painful and I could not scream out for help.

"Mark, wait! Nira, go help Mark stop Monroe! Now! I got her," said a strong voice. I could not think who. All I could think of was the pain. I wanted to cry. I wanted my mom. My dad. Was this what death was? A world of regrets and retching pain?

"Haylie. Haylie! Stay with me," the echoing voice called to me.

I could not make my mouth to form words. I could not say anything. I felt something wet on my stomach but I could not dare look down, even if I could still see. I could feel the blood trickle down from my chest to my stomach. I wanted to scream.

"Shh, Haylie, I know it hurts but you just have to bare with me, please stay with me," the voice said.

I was blacking out. Darkness had won it's battle and quickly took me farther downward. It was like I was watching myself fall. A white light, brighter than any light I've ever seen before struck my eyes and I reached out for it and I stopped falling, landing straight on my feet, weightlessly, staring up before looking around the white abyss.


	43. Chapter 43: What Goes Around Comes Back

_**Stark - **_"Mark, wait! Nira, go help Mark stop Monroe," I instructed Nira. Monroe was now beating the very unsteady walls with a sledge hammer. Mark and Nira were beating at Monroe, trying their hardest not to get hit by the hammer. I picked up Haylie, her blood dripping down and getting on my shirt. I had to get her outside quickly. I ran outside quickly and set her down carefully.

Haylie whimpered and went cross-eyed. I knew the pain must have been unbearable. "Haylie. Haylie! Stay with me," I spoke loudly into her ear.

"Stark, what do we do?!" Marcol looked like he was going to be sick from the sight of Haylie's blood. I had to set him up with something to do.

"Marcol, this is a hospital, go find something that could help her!" I yelled impatiently.

"Do I look like a doctor to you?" He asked sarcastically.

"Marcol!" I snapped. I pointed at the hospital. "Now!"

"I'll try my best," he said wearily.

I sighed then looked to Serenity. "Serenity, run home as fast as you can. If Marcol doesn't find anything, I know we have some medication or something that will fix this at home." I instructed Serenity. She nodded then took off at high speeds. I looked down at Haylie. She was gasping for air and coughing and barely screaming.

"Shh, Haylie. I know it hurts, but you just have to bare with me. Please, stay with me," I said directly into your ear.

The gasping continued and got more erratic.

"Haylie!" I yelled.

Then the breathing stopped. Her eyes stare blankly up into the sky. A small drop of blood trickled down the side of her closed mouth.

I quickly picked her up to hold her in my arms and grabbed her hand, searching for a pulse. "Haylie?. . ." No response. Not a single beat.

"Haylie!" I screamed. "Haylie, get up! Get up right now!" I panicked, shaking her hand.

Then I searched her throat. No pulse. No beat. No breathing.

Panic ran cold through my veins. I reached my hand up to her forehead. "Haylie. . . the Blue Lightning. Stark, the Red Lightning. . . Recognizes you," I said. Her mark shimmered and I felt my mark do the same. My finger slowly traced her mark, a scar. _That is what it was, and what it forever will be. . . a scar_, I thought. I let my thumb and my middle finger close her eye lids. . . and they didn't open.

Tears formed in my eyes and soon streamed down my face. "No!" I shrieked. "No, no, no!" I sat there and cried. Something I never did since I was a little kid. I did not cry at my mother's funeral. I did not cry when my father died. I have not ever cried for the longest time. Now, it was just too much piled on top. I held her close and cried my eyes out, my tears fell onto her lifeless face, falling down her own cheeks that were once rosy, had now gone pale.

I opened my eyes to look at her. _I care about her, _I admitted to myself. I realized that too late. I could have ended up like her, but it was her life that was sacrificed for a purpose unknown. The hatred I felt towards Monroe was buried under the sadness I had for Haylie's loss. She was a beautiful girl. She was my brother's girlfriend. His lover.

"I'm so sorry. Haylie, I'm so sorry," I cried.

I rested my forehead against hers. I kissed her lips gently. Parting was always saddening to me. But it never hurt so bad. I kissed her shoulder. Every time I turned my back to her, she had every right to strike me down, but she didn't. I kissed her hand. The pain I could have caused her was an inevitable pain that ached in my heart. I kissed her knee. For the pain I felt as she loved Mark. She loved him and I made them both believe they were fooling themselves. I kissed her feet.

I held myself up, barely keeping myself up with my shaking arms. This pain would haunt me forever.


	44. Chapter 44: Black Death

_**Serenity – **_I ran as fast as I could to get to the house. I had to save Haylie. I did not know the right way home though. I made it soon enough, following my brother's scent back towards the house and searched around. I opened the door to the house and looked around inside. I searched the bathroom first, then the kitchen, I went into Stark's room, then Nira's, then Mark's, but still nothing. We did not get sick easily. I searched the kitchen again and then I went into the garage. Our garage was huge, I had a lot of searching to do with so little time. I was just hoping Haylie was alright.

_**Marcol – **_I don't know what Stark was expecting from me but I only had so much experience with medication and bandages and such. I collected together what I could find, which was not much at all considering a lot was on the floor in blood. I was getting sick looking at all the blood on the floor. I ran to a corner and hurled.

_**Nira – **_"Marcol! Get a hold of yourself!" I shouted, coming down the stairs, holding Monroe in a choke-hold and Mark was holding his feet, looking pissed off. Marcol rose to his feet, looking as white as a ghost and hiccuped, holding his thumb up.

"I'm good," he said hoarsely.

"Good, now come on," I said, starting to walk towards the front door.

"Alright, wait I gotta find some more medical stuff," said Marcol.

I stared outside and saw my brother kissing Haylie's feet. Crying. Something I had not ever seen him do before.

"That won't be necessary. . . Marcol," I said slowly.

"The. . ." Monroe coughed. "The deed. . . it is done. . ." he said hoarsely.

Mark looked at Monroe. "What. . .?" he said distantly.

I looked at Mark's expression slowly form a look of fury.

"Mark. . .?" I said, worried.

He dropped Monroe's legs and ran outside.

"No!" he shrieked.

"Marcol, help!" I shouted at my brother.

He grabbed Monroe's leg's and we hurried outside and then dropped him roughly. Mark, Marcol and I were all crowded around Haylie's pale, dead body.

"I'm. . . I'm sorry. . . I didn't. . . I shouldn't have. . ." Stark forced before he was thrown off his feel by a furious Mark.

"This is all _your _fault!" he screamed, whimpering.

Stark just sat there. Staring up at his brother in fear. "Mark. . . Please. . ."

Mark shook vigorously.

"Mark, knock it off!" I shouted when he turned to me with a very dark look. It made his eyes look black. No. They didn't look black, they _were _black!

"Mark?" I questioned, taking a frightened step back.

He growled, furiously then looked at Monroe, who had started squirming back like a frightened worm when Mark gave him the same dark look. He whimpered and tried scrambling to his feet.

"Nira, get back!"

I was knocked off my feet when a strike of black lightning hit Monroe's feet, knocking him to his knees and shrieking in pain.

I looked at him, shocked. He shot lightning from his fingertips, just like Haylie.


	45. Chapter 45: The After Life

_**Haylie – **_I wandered into the white abyss, wondering what was around. There was nothing, but I felt surrounded. "Hello!"

I heard whispers after I called out into the white and looked around frantically. "Who's there!?" I panicked.

"She's got the mark to prove it," said a voice.

"Can we trust her though? What if she was like that. . . bird freak?" another voice replied.

"We'll approach her cautiously."

"Oh, I'll give you cautious. Watch this."

"Who are you? Show yourselves!" I shouted at the voices.

And just when I thought I was done being tossed and turned I was tackled by a dog-like creature. I screamed.

"Darling! Don't you think the poor dear has had enough? She just died!" said a blue fox. _Yeah, a blue fox just spoke, nothing weird. _I thought.

"You can never be too careful, Raven," the fox on top of me said.

"Raven. . . the fox," I said sarcastically.

"Hey! That's my wife you're talking to!" the fox on top of me snapped.

"I'm sorry!" I cried, shaking now.

"Wade, darling, let her go," Raven said, gently.  
The fox on top of me, Wade, sighed and stepped off, eying me suspiciously.

I stood up. "I'm sorry. . . I'm afraid I don't know what I'm doing here," I said to the red and blue foxes.

They looked at each other then looked back.

"Um, well. . ." the blue fox called Raven began.

"Well, you said we should show ourselves. We did. Now, will you show yourself?" Wade asked.

That just put more confusion on my shoulders. "What? What do you mean?"

"We mean, you. Aren't you a wolf? Related to Jon Ho Lightning?" asked Raven.

"Oh, I'm not related to him. But I am a wolf. Well, a part of one," I said.

"You're a wolf but you aren't related? Likely story," Wade growled and stepped towards me.

"It's true!" I backed away scared and suddenly changed into a wolf.

"How is it possible?" Wade asked circling and sniffing me.

"Easy, easy, Wade," a man peered through the white mist, approaching us.

"So, this is your daughter, isn't it? Maybe she has amnesia?" Raven said, shape-shifting into a young looking woman with long dark brown hair and golden eyes and a few freckles speckling her cheeks.

"No, Raven. She isn't my daughter. She does contain my powers though," the man said.

"Excuse me, I don't mean to be rude, but I don't understand what you're talking about or why I'm here," I said.

"Haylie, it is I, _the _Father of the Lightnings', Jon-ho Lightning," the elder man said.

Raven and Wade turned with cocked smiles and narrow eyes.

"Sir," I said with a bow. "It's an honor." My cheeks flushed red and I kept my head down.

He chuckled. "Rise child, there is no need to treat me as though I am higher than you," said Jon-ho.

I rose from my bow and nodded with a shy smile.

"You know, you can show yourself, like so," Jon-ho demonstrated by letting a black and dark gray tail swing out from behind him and two wolf ears appeared on his head.

"I'm not sure how I did that for the first time, it was just an accident," I said in emberassment.

Raven and Wade took to the side and let Jon-ho and I face each other.

"It's simple, Blue Lightning, just let go of all that tension built up inside and let it out. Feel like a free wolf," said his gentle voice.

I slowed my breathing and my tail swung out easily and my ears flattened relieved. It was amazing how much tension was built up inside of me, but from what?

"Monroe," Jon-ho sighed.

"Pardon, Sir?" I asked.

"He's the one that has done this to you, his son, James Monroe, he has done away with taking your energy and transporting it to the portal," he said.

"Portal? My energy? What are you saying?" I asked. My tail stopped motion. "Wait, how am I talking to you? If your dead then. . . then I'm. . ." I felt a small ping of worry.

"No, not yet, well. . . you are dead, but you won't be for long if you reach the Portal in time before Monroe does," said Raven.

"What does that mean? What portal? I'm dead!?" I spat out questions at her.

"Steady, Blue Lightning!" Jon-ho raised his voice.

"I want answers now!" I commanded.

"And you will get answers, my dear. You have a limited time before the Portal of Convexity closes. The Portal is created for here to the world of the living. Those who have near death experience who get brought back from the dead will have the Portal open to them for 24 hours. This is no ordinary occasion. The Portal is now open to anyone who can be risen from the dead because James disobeyed the laws of nature, with the help of his father. Most of the dead aren't smart enough to figure this out because when they died, they left their smarts behind. They believe this is the world of the living. Those who were murdered or killed by a disease or natural disaster will get the feeling upon every hour that goes down because the more time goes down, the less time they have in touch with the world of the living.

"You're powers helped open the portal and because James didn't mix his father DNA into that odd contraption he made, the energy was left anonymous and open to all the dead. Most of the dead cannot figure out the way to go though."

"But we can," perked Wade with a wink.

"Where is here exactly though?" I asked.

"No one knows the answer to that, I'm afraid, it is an illusion for the dead, to my experience when I first arrived," Jon-ho said.

"We call it 'Wonderland'," Wade said with a snicker.

"Awesome, where's Alice and the rabbit with the pocket-watch?" I asked sarcastically.

"We didn't know what else to call it," Raven said, ashamed of its name.

"I just see white though, I mean, I see you guys, but everywhere else is just like a white abyss," I said.

"I see a beautiful mountain, plenty of rocks and hiding places, and a surplus of rabbits to eat," said Raven, mouth watering.

"I see a desert with plenty of mountain ranges," Wade added.

"I see. . . home. . . surrounded by forests. . . and my kids. . ." Jon-ho said with a mournful voice.

"Oh. . . uh, how come I see only white?" I asked.

"You're energy is present, you can see white, but no one else except those who have died in the past hour," he stated.

"And how do I get to this. . . portal?"

"Wade and Raven will take you there." The two foxes nodded in agreement. "But first I must lend you my knowledge." Jon-ho revealed a book from under his cloak and handed it to me. "Pass through the Portal with this book and it will stay with you."

I looked at the book, then back to Jon-ho. "Thank you, Sir," I said with a nod of my head.

"It is no problem at all, my dear, but you must hurry. All of you," he warned.

"Right, let's go, kiddo!" exclaimed Wade.

Raven rolled her eyes. "Come on. Let us test your speed, Blue Lightning. See if you can beat two of the quickest foxes you have ever seen!" she dared.

I felt a spark on my lips that made me smirk at the challenge. "Bring it!" I said jumping into wolf form and darting forward into the white abyss.


	46. Chapter 46: Mourning Death

_**Stark - **_"Mark, get a hold of yourself! I need to see what we can do," I said wiping my tears.

Mark growled at me viciously. "It's your fault, she's dead because of you," he said in a dark voice.

I stood up and looked at him. "I know, I was an idiot and I know it now, but if we don't do something we won't-"

"Idiot! Don't you understand? She's gone! She's gone and it's your fault," he growled.

Monroe sat by the ruins of the old hospital, whimpering in fear of Mark.

Mark turned to him and grabbed him by the throat. "Shut up, you swine!" he shoved him towards the wall, breaking it down even further.

"Mark!" Nira shouted.

He looked at her in anger. "What? What could _you_ possibly want?"

Nira gulped and glared up at her twin with fear in her eyes. "You need to relax, Haylie could be long gone by now,"

Mark looked into her eyes and his anger settled. He whimpered and fell to his knees, crying. "I can't go on like that, Nira," he said, sobbing.

Nira knelt down and hugged her brother. "I know, Mark," she said, beginning to battle tears. "I know, I don't want to see her go."

I fell back down to my knees and looked at her. _Haylie, please. Please wake up. . ._


End file.
